Little Vamp
by LuvTaylor01
Summary: Melinda had a tragic past. But she meets the cullens and things start looking up. And when just Jacob starts talking to her again. The worst happens. Does she lose jacob do to the accident that changes her form forever?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**For Preface It's: The City Is At War by Cobra Starship**

_**IMPORTANT**.This takes place 2 years after breaking dawn ended. But instead of Jacob imprinting on __Renesmee Seth did. Jacob just sulks since he can't kill Renesmee because its seths imprint. They now live in Long Island, New York. It's rainy and dark except in the summer._

**PRELUDE**

Jasper sat there waiting while Alice tried on the clothes. He could feel the excitement, envy and greed as girls tried on various items of clothes. But he felt something strong in particular. It was a girl with a hat over her shoulder-length, light brown hair. She had a strong sense of depression mixed with anger, but around that she had the same feelings as every other girl. It was strange and Jasper felt a weird pull told her odd senses. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt even though it was summer. She was in the sale section looking at another long sleeve shirt. Jasper didn't even realize he had started walking toward her till he was shadowing her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at the expression on his face. She was breath taken by this beautiful boy watching her. Jasper broke out of his reverie.

"Yeah, sorry, I was going to say isn't it to hot to be wearing long sleeve?" The girl lifted her chin a little. Jasper couldn't see what color eyes she had. The hat darken her face a lot. Jasper had a feeling that she wanted it that way.

"Isn't that my business, don't you think?"

"Sorry, ma'am. That was rude of me." She sighed.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." She said sarcastically. A small girl with pixie cut hair and a bunch of bags in her hand walked over to Jasper. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alice," Jasper said, " This is……?"

"Melinda." Melinda finished his sentence, extending her hand to Alice. Alice shook it. Melinda shuddered a little at the cold touch.

"Hello Melinda. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. It's very nice to meet you." She said. Melinda noticed Alice giving her an expecting look. Alices eyes glased over for a moment.

"Do you want to shop together? I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" Alice asked in her high soprano voice.

**Please Review**


	2. Temperature

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**For Chapter 1 its: Secret by The Pierces**

**Note: The Lyrics to the song is why i pick them. for each chapter**

**Note: Uncle Is supposed to look like Johnny Depp in Public Enemies**

**Note: Link for car on profile**

I put on a clean long sleeve blue shirt and light denim jeans. I was already getting hot. And it was supposed to be the hottest day here in Port Jefferson. Yet somehow it was still dark outside. I put on a New York Yankees hat. It matched my outfit. I didn't really watch sports. I was excited. Not for school, but I was finally going to go over the Cullen's house. I had hung out with Jasper for a while and became good friends with him. I couldn't help but remember the day we met. It was so weird. One minute he was just standing there and the next we were having shopping with his girlfriend. It's been three weeks since then. Today he wanted me to meet the rest of his family officially. I had seen them at school, but they always frightened me. Jasper had told me the story. He said him and his twin sister, Rosalie, were the foster children of their aunt, Mrs. Cullen. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen also adopted Emmett and Alice. He said Mr. Cullen's nephew and his wife lived nearby with there daughter. But the weird thing was Alice and Jasper were together and Rosalie and Emmett were together. And they lived together. I thought it was a little odd, but I didn't have as big of problem with it as some of my classmates did. I walked over to my car. It was a red rundown 1975 Mustang Coupe. I loved Mustangs and we had enough money to buy a new one, but I liked my baby. I called her the Monster. She had a mind of her own. She would lock and unlock wherever and sometimes stopped in the middle of the road. I got in and she luckily started. I drove down to school. When I arrived I was greeted by various "hello's". I was pretty popular at school. I had my suspicions that it was because I was rich and of the rumors that were passed around about why I lived with my Uncle John Green. He was my father's brother. I never told anyone the real reason and most were started by me. I liked to mess with people.

It was very hard to hold back the groan. It was 5th period out of the 9. It was History, the most boring class in the HISTORY of the world. Plus I had lunch next period and I was starving. Seth elbowed me and passed the note over. We were playing tic-tac-to. Seth Clearwater was in the same grade as me, 11th, and we were kind of friends. We mostly just talked in class. He was a really nice boy to hang out with. But he always seemed antsy at school. Like he was waiting to see something after school. He reminded me of this boy Jacob Black who was a senior. They had the same cropped black hair and russett skin. I've never actually talked to Jacob Black, but there was something about him that made me think I was forgetting something. He seemed familiar. I never took the time to really really look at him because he made me nervous. He looked depressed constantly and was out of school a lot. People said he was on drugs. That's why he is so strong. I finished the game and won just as the bell rang.

"We're having a rematch Monday!" he said.

"So I can beat you again?" I challenged. He laughed and we went our separate ways. Finally it was lunch. As I ate I couldn't help but glance at the Cullen's. I was so nervous. I kept squirming in my seat because I was scared and we really tried to squeeze way to many people at it. One day when I tried to move everyone else followed making the table more full. I sighed. It was pathetic how I had all these people sitting with me and I had no best friends.

"Urrghhh!!" I slammed my head against the steering wheel. "Ow." I muttered. The Monster wouldn't turn off as she idled in front of the Cullen's house. I felt like a moron.

"Fine!" I yelled at the car. "Stay like that!" I opened the door and slammed it shut. I ran my hand through my silky hair and put my hat back on backward, having my hair covering my cheeks. I walked up to the navy blue door. Their house was white and huge with a lot of windows. I got a flip in my stomach thinking of how everyone wanted to see the infamous Cullen's house. It was in the middle of the forest just outside of town. My house was just outside of the forest. With a long trail connecting it to the little town. I knocked on the door three times. Mr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door. The sight caught my breath. He was pale and had blonde hair that was smoothed back. He was movie star gorgeous. I had seen him before when I broke my ankle jumping out of the third story window to sneak out.

"Hello Melinda." Mr. Cullen said.

"Hey Mr. Cullen." I said sheepishly. He smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle. Come in." Carlisle said. I walked into the house. It was very spacious with light tan walls and white floors. Very light and the couches were a shade darker than the wall. It was very beautiful and all designer from what I could tell. There was a piano in the corner of the living room.

"Do you play?" Carlisle asked. I blushed.

"A little. I like the sound of it." The piano was by far the best instrument. I thought the sound it makes is beautiful. " Is it yours?"

"No, it's my nephews."

"Oh"

"Melinda!" I heard Alice screeched. I didn't even know where she came from. She was just suddenly hugging me. I hugged her back despite her cold temperature. She backed away and Jasper gave me a cautious hug. There was always something about him when he was around me. He looked worried. He stood back.

"Carlisle this is Melinda. Melinda this is my father Carlisle, but I'm sure you've already met." Jasper introduced us. Carlisle held his hand out and I shook it.

"Not jumping out of any windows anymore are you?" he asked. I laughed.

"Not the third story ones." Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

An attractive voice behind us said "Jasper! Don't be rude. Introduce the rest of us." I turned around to see Mrs. Cullen talking and Rosalie and Emmett standing behind her. My eyes widened as I took them all in. The whole family was ridiculously beautiful. It wasn't fair. Mrs. Cullen held out our hand.

"I'm Esme and this is Rosalie and Emmett." I shook her hand. Rosalie gave me a half-hearted smile. And I shook Emmett's hand that he extended to me. My arm felt like a noodle in his shake. He was strong and you could tell that by just looking at him. Emmett had dark curly hair and was very strong and intimidating. Mrs. Cullen was more rounded than the others whose features were more sharp and they were all skinny. She had caramel brown hair and pale skin. Rosalie was not even beautiful. That word was an understatement. She took a knock at my confidence just by looking at her. Her long, wavy blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had a grimace on hair face that seemed permanently there. Jasper had wavy blonde hair too and pale skin. He seemed to have a terrified look permanently on his face. Alice was very small and had short, brown pixie-like hair. She was also pale. They were all pale. Alice was the only one smiling. Everyone else was looking at me warily. I looked back at the piano to distract myself.

"Mind if I play?" I asked pointing to the piano.

"Sure. I'd love to here you play." Mrs. Cullen said. I walked over and sat with the feeling I was being watched. Jasper sat next to me on the bench. I started playing Glasgow's Love Theme that I had memorized by heart. It was my favorite. Everyone smiled, except Rosalie, approvingly. I didn't even hear the door open as a new, musical voice exclaimed "Who's playing my piano?" My hands froze where they were and both Jasper and I flicked our heads up. There were three new pale people standing by the door. There was an angelic bronze haired boy and dark brown haired girl, who both looked not much older than I was. In the girls arms was a girl who looked to be about 6 years old with long curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The mom's gold eyes flickered between me and Jasper. Her eyes startled me. Then I looked and felt stupid for not noticing that all there eyes were yellow except the little girl. It was really weird.

"You play beautifully." The boy complimented as he walked over to me. He held out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella and my daughter Nessie." The look he gave Bella when he said my wife made me feel like a peeping tom.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Melinda." Edward finished for me. I must have looked confused because he laughed and said "Alice won't stop talking about you."

"She's driving us insane! It's nice to finally meet you." Bella said. Alice shot me a dazzling smile. Bella leaned down and whispered something to Nessie. The look Nessie gave looked more intelligent than any 6 year old should be. Bella walked over to me and shook my hand. Nessie held out her hand. I shook it too. I was startled by the temperature of her hand. It was burning hot compared to the rest of the Cullen's who were strangely cold.

"Hi." She said in a high voice that rang in my ears.

"Uh Hi." I said stupidly.

The rest of the time we talked and watched TV. My discomfort eased as we went on. I got up to leave.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a nice night." I said politely. It was the truth. They were fun to hang out with. Alice followed me to my car which must have shut off sometime during the evening.

"Do you want to sleepover?" Alice blurted out. I was taken aback.

"Um. Okay sure."

"I'll pick you up at 7." She glanced at my car. "I don't know if your car can make it." I rolled my eyes. And she headed back towards her house.

I awoke to the sound of someone clanging in the kitchen.

"Uncle?" I called. He laughed.

"Do you eat at all around here?" he asked. I ran into the kitchen and gave him a hug. He was always on business trips or with a girl. He didn't like bringing girls here. He said he would only met me meet someone he planned on staying with. I was sure my uncle was in some bad stuff. He wouldn't tell me what his occupation was. I decided that I really didn't want to know. He had dark brown hair that was a little long.

"Is there something wrong with your bed?" he asked.

"No I was just reading and fell asleep." He clasped his hands together.

"So how about we get some breakfast." There was a sadness in his brown eyes.

" I can't believe this! You're leaving again." I whined.

"I'm sorry, love." he said in his accent. He grew up mostly in London. I bit my lip. I really wanted to throw a fit.

"What time?" I asked.

"1:00."

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" I exclaimed.

Breakfast was delicious. Uncle said that he needed to go home and pack. I told him I needed to go to the grocery store so he left me. Now I'm walking on the beach looking at my bare feet sinking into the sand. My phone rang. It was Veronica. This wannabe girl I didn't like very much.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! So I was wondering if you would like to come to my sleepover party tonight?"

"Well, I, um." I stuttered. Then I walked smack into what felt like a brick wall. I flew back onto the ground almost knocking my hat off and sending my phone flying somewhere.

"Uff." I said as I landed. I stared up at the person I ran into. He had russet skin and dark brown hair. It was Jacob Black. He just stared at me with the weirdest look. Like he was a blind man seeing color for the first time. It made my stomach do flips. I stared at him expecting him to help me up like anyone with manners would do. I started to get up.

"Gee, thanks for helping me up." I mumbled. I bent down and grabbed my phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Veronica asked annoyingly.

"Hey, sorry. I can't come. I have to go. Bye." I said shoving the phone in my pocket. Jacob was still staring at me.

"What's your problem Black?" I sneered. I was in a bad mood because of Uncle leaving.

"Did anyone ever tell you your beautiful?" he asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Stares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**For this Chapter its: Something Is Not Right With Me by Cold War Kids**

"Is Everything okay?" Alice asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." We arrived at her house. She made a five minute trip and two minute trip. We were walking up to the door.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked in a slightly begging voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you later." I said. I didn't want everyone else to hear. She nodded. Everyone was there except Carlisle and Esme. I assumed they were on a date. Even Edward and his family was there.

"Finally!" Emmett said. He pressed a button and commercials started on the big, flat-screen TV.

"What are we watching?" I whispered to Edward as I sat next to him on the couch. It was Bella with Nessie in her lap then Edward then me. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor by the couch and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a loveseat together.

"The new version of Halloween." he answered. I smiled.

"Do you like scary movies?" he asked.

"Yeah. There my favorite, but I still get scared by them." Emmett groaned.

"Shut up." Edward muttered to Emmett. I wasn't even sure if Emmett could hear him. The movie started and I remain calm…..for the most part. I screamed a little at some parts. I couldn't help but notice how Bella was always watching me. About half way through the movie the door burst open quite loudly. I was surprised it didn't fall of the hinges.

"You will never guess what happened today when I wa-" The booming voice cut off when he walked into the living room. His eyes focused on me. I didn't even know Jacob Black was friends with them. The only contact they seemed to have was when Rosalie glared at him. He cleared his throat.

"Um. I think I'll tell you later." Jacob said. He sat on the floor. "What are we watching?"

"Halloween! Now shut up!" Emmett snarled. I tried to get back into the movie, but now Jacob and Bella were staring at me and Edward was staring at Jacob. And Nessie kept saying "Seth!". Finally the movie was over. Alice looked at everything and rolled her eyes.

"Lets go to my room." She said. We spent the rest of the night painting nails and talking. It was time to change in to jammies. I went into the bathroom and changed into a long sleeve black shirt and plaid pants. I didn't want to take off my hat, but I didn't want to sleep with it on. I, awkwardly, walked into Alice's room. She had set up two sleeping bags and pillows. And had some movie on that was on TV on. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not sleeping with that on are you?"

"Um." I sat down. "Promiseyouwon'tsayanythingwhenItakeitoff." I mumbled quickly. She gave me a quick nod. I sighed and took off my hat. I ran my hand through my hair . Alice stared at me for moment then started crawling into the sleeping bag.

"So, do you like this movie or do you want to change it?"

"No it's fine." I knew what she saw. Three deep red lines going down from my forehead to my chin. I shuddered at how I got those scars. Alice gasped.

"Hey! What were you going to tell me earlier?!" I gaped. I was hoping she would forget about it with no such luck.

"Well.." I started. "I was just walking and minding my own business when I literally ran into Jacob Black. And he just stood there staring at me and didn't help me up! Then he said that, what a surprise, Jacob had to go to the grocery store. Then he insisted on carrying them home for me, but I stopped him once we got to the trial!"

"Weird." Alice breathed, but she didn't look surprised.

"I didn't even know that he was friends with you!" I said.

"He's mostly friends with Bella."

"Oh." I just said. I laid down. The pillow smell so sweet just like how most of the Cullen's did. We just watched TV and at one point I fell asleep. I woke up to the strong smell of bacon. Alice wasn't in the room. I assumed she was eating. I groggily walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My hair looked like a birds nest. I brushed through it and tried to smooth it down over my cuts. I gave myself a glare of hate in the mirror. I hated the cuts. I hated how every time I blinked my left eye they continued over it. They weren't only on my face but on my stomach legs and arms. That is why I always covered them up. I didn't want people to know about it. I sighed. It was as covered as it was going to get. As I walked down the smell got stronger.

"You're up!" Alice said. She was already dressed. Everyone was. I felt extremely self conscious. The door slammed open again. It was Jacob.

"Umm. I'm starving!" He boomed.

"Don't you have any manners?" Rosalie spit out at him. I don't think he noticed that I was here.

"Breakfast is ready!" Esme called out, appearing from the kitchen. The table was set and filled with food. Everyone took there seats. I was between Emmett and Alice. Jacob came and sat across from me, but not without giving me a stare that made my stomach melt. Everyone got their food and everyone had different little conversations. It seemed like Jacob and I were the only one actually eating. Everyone else seemed to be pushing the food around. And let me tell you, Jacob was eating a lot! I think he had four omelets, two pancakes, and eight sausages, along with a practically loaf of bread. We finished up and I offered to help with the dishes, but Esme wouldn't hear of it. I told them that I had to go. My grandmother lived in one of the rooms in the house. I had to feed her. She never came out of the room, she claimed that my dead grandfather haunted the place. I secretly thought she was on crack. So I had to place food by her door and she would take it when I walked away. Then she'd leave that dirty dishes for me to pick up with a thank you note. I had to grab the tray before Mr. Pickles, my white fluffy cat with pickle green eyes, ate it.

"Really, Alice, you don't have to drive me home. I can walk." I said.

"I can take her!" Jacob suggested a little too happily. So here we are now. Walking through the woods toward my house.

"Don't you get hot always wearing hats?" Jacob asked. I looked away from his piercing eyes.

"I think that's my business." I said protectively. He shrugged. I kept playing with my fingers. Jacob was holding my bag. I let out an exasperated sigh, trying to get all these confusing thoughts out of my head.

"What?" he asked. I swiveled to him. Then quickly back.

"I just, I don't understand. You've never glanced my way before and all of the sudden you're stalking me!" I said quickly. "Well not stalking me. Just. I don't know." He stared down at me with a look of pain. When our eyes met he quickly looked away toward the trees.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he mumbled.

"Try me." I challenged.

"_Holy crap! Is that your_ house?!" I blushed. We both stopped to look at my house. It was a grey-white paneled and was five-stories high. It had a couple of giant windows and a black roof. There was a green house in the giant backyard where I liked to plant. My room was the whole fifth floor. It was pretty big and had a giant window on the one wall in the front. I hated that I had to go down the stairs to go to the bathroom but I survive. The house was pretty creepy looking. It was aged and sat on a big hill outside of the forest overlooking the town.

"Well, it's my uncle's, but I live with him." I said. We continued to my mansion.

"Where do you live?" I asked. He pointed to a little brick house that needed some serious gardening work. It graced the outside of the forest.

"Right there."

"By yourself?" my questions seemed like harmless nosiness.

"I room with Seth."

"By yourself!" I cringed. He laughed.

"Why, is that bad?"

"Well I'm trying to picture two teenage guys trying to cook."

"Would you like to cook for me?" He asked. I busted out laughing.

"Please!" laugh "I am the worst" laugh "cook ever!" We reached the front door.

"This might be rude but do you mind if I see your house?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Sure. I just have to get my grandma's breakfast first." I reached for the key on top of the door and unlocked the door. I wasn't concerned that Jacob knew where the key was. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. We walked into the open area. We were greeted by two sets of stairs. They were both on different sides of the walls and rounded up to a balcony. On the next floor and the pattern continued to the fourth floor. The stairs to the fifth floor was more secluded in the back.

"You can toss my bag there." I said pointing to the couch. We didn't have a lot of furniture. It looked better that way but it was all very expensive. The walls were all painted a deep brown with a random pattern on it in every room except mine, which I painted. All the floors were and old hard-wood floor. I went into the kitchen that should belong to a five-star chef instead of my pathetic cooking. I cracked two eggs and put some bread in the toaster. I started moving the eggs around but they somehow started burning.

"Uh, move." Jacob said hip-bumping me out of the way. He turned down the temperature and started to cook the eggs more thoroughly.

"I almost saved them."

"I told you!"

"Aren't girls supposed to be good cooks?"

"Don't you think that a bit bias?"

"Touché." I grab a plate and brought the meal to my grandma. I told Jacob to wait and I'd give him a tour. I got back and he was looking into the room that had a Christmas tree and presents around it. I got a lump in my throat like I always did when I saw that room.

"Don't you think it's a bit early? It's only August." Jacob said. I felt my face flush and I grabbed his wrist. I yelped.

"What's wrong?" He yelled.

"Why is your skin so hot!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling okay?" His face relaxed.

"I'm fine. Now give me a tour!" I sighed and shook my head.

"This is the dining room, you saw the kitchen already. This is the sitting room and this is the living room." I said. The bottom floor was pretty open. There wasn't many rooms in it. I showed him the second floor which was a sitting room in the open area, a laundry room, bathrooms, and rooms. The third floor was all rooms and bathrooms with an office that Uncle barely used and had a huge ball room. There was also a movie room. This was the floor my Grandma lived on. Jacob asked about her and I told him about her ghost speculations. The fourth floor was the same with rooms and bathrooms, but also my favorite room.

"And this, is my favorite room." I said waving my arm out like a show girl. It was a giant library. It reminded me of the one in Beauty and The Beast. It was two-stories high and filled with endless books. I could sit in here all day.

"So where's your room?" Jacob asked.

"Patience!" I scolded. We walked over to the spiraling stairs.

"Wow." he said as we got up their. The walls were painted gold, but you could hardly tell. They were covered with drawings and paintings that I did. There was a giant king-sized bed with posts and a square canopy net over it. My bedspread was a maroon with black flower-vines snaking up it. I had a desk and dresser. All the same type of wood as my bed and walk-in closet door. There were plants in pots from my greenhouse all over the floor and racks of CDs. It was messy but neat at the same time.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Jacob said spontaneously.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Walking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**For This Chapter its: You Don't Know Me (feat. Regina Spektor) by Ben Folds**

Just as friends. Just as friends. Just as friends. I had to keep reminding myself. I knew I couldn't let myself think it was a date. I wasn't going to lie, I have commitment issues. That's why I don't have any best friends. I never let anyone close. Ever since my parents were killed I just couldn't. I didn't want to be hurt like I had again. And the dark humor in the situation was that everyone was ecstatic that I had turned out normal after everything. But I didn't. Along with my commitment issues I also changed the way I see things, the way I digest them. I saw all people differently. I paid more attention to everything the people did. I was so trained that I could practically tell everything about someone before I even spoke to them. Like Jacob. I knew that he was hiding something from me and that he seemed to be happier when I was around. Which was really weird. What I couldn't find out was how he suddenly went from ignoring me to being attach to my hip. I went over to my mirror. I had my hair in curls. I had on a yellow dress wit ha white ribbon tide around below my chest and a white dressy jacket over it. It was all long enough to cover my scars except on my face, which I drowned in cover up. Jacob wouldn't tell me where we were going so I didn't know the proper attire, but he ensured me it was just as friends. The doorbell echoed throughout the house. I yelped, surprised by the sound in the quiet house. I ran as fast as I could down the flights of stairs. I swung the door open. It wasn't Jacob. It was my Grandma's knitting club. I laughed inwardly.

"Oh, Dear! Don't you just look adorable!" They all squealed. I was surprised they could even see me. I smiled as politely as I could. I tried to get them up the first flight of stairs, without falling, before Jacob came, without much luck. There was a knock on the open door. Jacob was standing there in a very nice red button down shirt and black dress pants. He looked stunning.

"Ohhhh!" the knitting club squealed.

"Is this who you're all dress up for?"

"He is so cute?"

"He looks just like my grandson!"

"Who isss it?!" I blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "I'll be ready in a minute."

" 'S okay."

"Alright! I have to go! Lets get up the stairs!" I urged. Finally I got them all into my grandmothers room. I checked my hair in the mirror before I ran down stairs to find Jacob staring at the room with the Christmas stuff again. I, once again, got that lump in my throat.

"What is your fascination with that room?" I choked out. He turned full body to me quickly.

"I don't know. You just plainly avoided mentioning this room in your tour." This was an immediate mood killer.

"Lets go." I grumbled. I walked outside, but there was no car. I looked at Jacob questionably.

"I thought we'd walk. It's a nice day out." He shrugged. I nodded. That was fine with me, everything was relatively close. We walked in silence for a while, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out. Jacob chuckled softly.

"I'm thinking about you." He answered. I wasn't expecting it.

"Oh." I paused. "What about me?"

"How pretty you look. I like yellow on you. It brings out your eyes." I was hocked that he didn't even blush as he said this. Most guys wouldn't even say it, but Jacob said it with ease.

"Is that it?" I pushed. He sighed and threw his arm around my shoulders.

" I can't tell you that." he whispered in my ear. His warm breath made me shiver. I tried to force myself to think that it wasn't out of pleasure. I stopped short. Jacob kept going and his heavy arm knocked my head forward.

"Oof!" I said. His eyes bulged.

"Oh! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His hands fluttered around. I slapped his hands. To an outsider we probably looked like we were having a cat fight.

"Stop I'm fine. And why can't you tell me!" I pouted. I crossed my arms and stomped my foot. Jacob busted out laughing.

"Jacob! It's not funny!" I whined while trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you just reminded me of my friend Bella a couple years ago when she stomped her foot. And I said "Don't girls only do that on TV"." Jacob said laughing. I huffed and started walking to town again. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Mel. Don't be mad at me." It was to hard to stay mad at him.

"Fine." I muttered. I was surprised he called me Mel. I always wondered why kids at school never called me that. I came to the conclusion that they didn't want to mess with someone popular and end up with some horrible nickname. I also chalked it up to stupidity. We started walking again and he kept his arm around my shoulders. I played with his fingers. I sighed. He didn't seemed to hear me. I sighed more dramatically. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I just wish I could know where we are…." I said with fake longing. I looked up at Jacob right into his eyes. He stared at me back. He looked like he wanted to tell me. He groaned.

"You're driving me crazy! Were almost there. And you can't see." I was spectacle for a second before he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I knew he was tall but he was even taller from this angle.

"Jacob put me down!" I ordered. He laughed.

"Not a chance."

"Please put me down." I said in the tone that almost got him to tell me the restaurant.

"No."

"What if I told you I was afraid of heights?"

"Nope." he paused. "I'm not that tall." he scoffed.

"Please!"

"Your just a midget!"

"Okay I'll admit that I'm a bit shorter than most but your freakishly tall."

"And your freakishly small."

"Touché." I said. I sighed. He didn't no what he was doing to me. He was giving me a clear view of his very toned, very hot butt.

"What?" He asked of my sigh.

"Oh, um nothing." I said blushing.

"Please tell me." I thought this over.

"Only if you let me down." I said. He sounded like he growled and dropped my lightly to the ground.

"That's better." I said. I kept walking, not saying anything. He cleared his throat. I pretended not to here him.

" Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about." I said absent-mindedly.

"You know they say that when you're lying you don't use conjunctions." Jacob said. I threw my hand over my mouth.

"I am not!" I threw my hand over my mouth again.

"You did it again!"

"Whatever." I said flinging my hand dismissively.

"Fine." Jacob said.

"Fine."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll have to do this." He said and started tickling me.

"Stop!" laugh "Please!" laugh "Okay" giggle "I'll tell you. I'll tell you!"

"I knew it would work."

"Okay don't laugh though." Jacob pretended to zip his lips. I looked away.

" I was….looking at your butt." I mumbled quickly. There was a loud booming sound that took me awhile to figure out it was Jacob laughing. I huffed. And started walking fast. I didn't know where we were eating and we were in town.

"Mel! Mel! Come on! I think that's hot!"

"It doesn't matter because we're just friends!" I yelled back to him. Some walking people stared at us.

"You don't even know where we're going!" He yelled. He was right. I stopped walking and crossed my arms. He caught up with me quickly. He probably took giant strides with his giant legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I looked at your butt the whole time you stormed off and it was very very sexy." he whispered in my ear. I swatted at him.

"Where are we going anyway?" I grumbled.

"Right here." he said pointing at the restaurant that we were so obviously standing in front off.

"Whoa!" I said. I had been here before but it was major expensive.

"I can not let you waste your money on me!" I said.

"Well, I wasn't going to waste it on only me. I needed someone to waste it with." I rolled my eyes and we walked into the restaurant.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Promise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Note: Jay is supposed to be deisgned after JAy Hogart from Degrassi**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS:**

**Brace Yourself by Ellis**

Dinner was so good. I felt bloated.

"Ummm, I'm so full!" I said to Jacob. We were on our way back to the house. He was holding the bag full with my leftover dinner. It was good but I could not stuff another bite. The restaurant is a seafood place. I got steak, shrimp, and a baked potatoes. Jacob got three lobsters. I laughed at him while we were eating.

" _What?" he asked._

"_You eat a lot." I pointed out. He stopped eating._

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No, I think it's cute." I said._

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders again.

"You barely ate, Mel." he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I only ate a little compared to you!" I said poking my finger at his stomach. I could hear a car coming down the road really fast, but then it stopped and slowed to a crawl. I paid no attention to it. Then there was a whistle and the guy yelled.

"Hey foxy momma!" the guy yelled. "Do you look as good in the front as you do in the back?" He honked his horn twice. I growled, this guy was ruining my da- dinner with a friend. I turned around, prepared to give this tool a piece of my mind. The guy stopped his blue rundown 1967 Shelby Mustang, in the middle of the road I might add, and got out.

"Oh My God!" I yelled, running up to Jason. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I thought you were on vaca!"

"Well, I had to come back eventually." He ruffled my hair. Ah, Jay, were to begin. He was bad. I knew that. He got into some stuff and a lot of people were afraid of him. I went out with him for a couple weeks once. It got him up in popularity but then he cheated on me, which sent him back down. He didn't really care about status. He mostly went out with sluts. I wasn't a slut, I went out with boys but only hugs and kisses. I forgave him for cheating on me and we're good friends now. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute and always wore a hat to the side or back. He was really good with cars, that was his thing. He was thinking about dropping out of school to be a mechanic. He went on some trip a week after school started. He went to school for a week then he left the second week and most of the third, now he was back.

"The teachers will be pissed." I told him. He shrugged.

" I-"

"I know "you don't really care" I got it." I mimicked him. He laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh! Jay, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Jason."

"Hey." Jacob said shaking his hand. I hoped they would get along.

"So are you guys going out?"

"No!" I said to quickly. I felt bad. " Sorry. I meant were just friends…right now." I added for Jacob's benefit.

"That's cool. Hey is Uncle home tonight?" Sometime time during our friendship, Jay had gotten into calling Uncle John "Uncle" like me. Jay was over a lot. His mom had this boyfriend for a while who hated Jay for some reason and his mom was no help. One time she said, and I quote, "You were the biggest mistake of my life and I can't wait till you get in an accident in one of those races!". I had never seen Jay so upset. I told him just to move in with me, but he said he felt like he had to be there for his drunk mom. He kept going back to her.

"No he won't be back till tomorrow night. Is Bob at your house?" I'm serious, his name really is Bob. Uncle didn't have a problem with Jay being over, he thought of him like a son, but Jay didn't feel comfortable.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "So I'll leave you two alone and meet up with you later." he said heading to the car. I had forgotten that Jacob was here.

"Come on." I said grabbing Jacob's hand, in a friendly way.

"So what was that about?" Jacob asked when Jason drove away.

"Well, Jay doesn't want me to tell anyone. Lets just say that he has parent issues."

"Oh. So he's staying at your place…..alone?"

"Well, yeah. It's no biggy. We do it all the time. You can stay over if you want to too." He looked at me like he wanted to. He tore his eyes away from me.

"I can't.. I have to keep an eye on Seth."

"What's the deal with you and Seth?" I asked.

"Umm, it's a long story." I sighed.

"You always say that." I said pouting. Jacob pushed his finger against my pouted lips.

"In time. Soon. I promise." I hadn't realized we were standing in front of my door. I looked down.

"Please, don't say you promise." I said lowly. Jacob took a step closer to me. Our bodies were practically touching. He was only the few height inches from me.

"I can't tell you. I just…." I trailed off. He moved his face closer to mine and cupped my chin with his hand, moving my face closer to him. We were only a few centimeters from each other.

"You can tell me anything." he said in a voice that made me want to tell him every secret I've ever kept. He was about to seal the space between us. I stepped back quickly, turning to face the road.

"I-I can't……do. This?" I said it like a question. I opened the door and shut it behind me. Sinking to the floor with tears in my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair frustratingly. I got up and wrote a sticky note for Jay telling him to just come in. I put it on the door, I wasn't afraid of anyone breaking in anymore. I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed a tank top and green plaid shorts. I changed and went down to the movie room.

After the first quarter of the movie the door opened and closed. I felt someone sit next to me. I had moved one of the arms of the chairs up to make a spot for me to lay. The room was the size of half a real movie theater and looked like one.

"So what are we watching?" Jay asked. I cleared my throat so it wouldn't crack when I spoke.

"Titanic." I loved that movie. I knew almost all the words. Jay knew most of them because I had made him watch it.

"Ah. I'll be right back. I'm gonna change." He said. I saw the light from the door appear and disappear. A couple minutes later he came back in. He kindly ignored the fact that there was red rims around my eyes from crying. He started pushing my hair back. Stroking me there. I liked it when he did that. I told him once, I said it reminded me of what my mother used to do. He was the only person who knew what happened to my parents and sister. All in all, Jay was a softie. But we both knew that I wouldn't tell anyone. Even though I knew the ending, I couldn't help but cry. It's like reading a book more than once. It shows you something different every time. I faintly remember Jay picking me up and carrying me to my room. He laid me on the bed and scooted in next to me.

I could barely open my eyes with all the crust around them from crying. I got downstairs and washed my face, but not without noticing that Jay was not next to me. I heard faint talking downstairs.

"Look, I don't know what you did, but I don't think she wants to see you." I heard Jay say.

"I didn't- okay, just tell me if she's alright." I heard a voice say, I think it was Jacob?

"She's fine. Now bye-bye, before she wakes up." I heard the door close, but not before I saw that it was in fact Jacob. I walked down the stairs, pretending that I missed all of that.

"What is that smell?" I exclaimed. Jay looked up.

"I tried to make a late breakfast, but that didn't work out…"

"Late? What time is it?"

" 11:30." I couldn't believe I slept that late. I didn't like sleeping late. "Well I guess it can't be to early for.. pizza?"

"Hell yeah!" he said giving me a high five. "I going to go in the shower, be out in a minute." I ordered pizza and hopped into the a different shower. That was the good thing about this place. You could take a shower in each bathroom at the same time and it would still be hot. Trust me, I tested it. The pizza got delivered and we watched a Gossip Girl season DVD in the movie room. I got Jay hooked on that. He wouldn't admit that he liked it, but I knew he did.

"I still can't believe that Blair keeps going back to Nate after he cheated on her!" Jason exclaimed.

"I know! I think that it should be Serena and Dan and Blair and Chuck."

"What about Nate?"

"Um, I don't know. Jenny? Maybe Georgina?"

"I don't like Georgina, she's bitchy." I laughed at him. He was so hung. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said grabbing a breadstick. I ran down the stairs, trying to get it before the person left. I opened it. It was Alice. She looked at my breadstick in disgust. Did she not like breadsticks?

"Hey!" she said flashing me a gorgeous smile. "Can I come in?" she said, walking in anyway.

"Um, sure."

"Oh, I see you're not wearing your usual array. I like it." she commented. I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone today so I just put on short and a t-shirt, reveling almost all my scars, except the ones on my stomach. I flinched at the memory.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little? Rosalie is bothering me."

"Oh, sure I guess. We're in the movie room." She made no comment to the "we're". We walk into the room and sat down. I say Jay's eyes bulge as he took Alice in.

"She has a boyfriend." I told him. Alice laughed softly. He rolled his eyes.

"Alice, this is Jason. Jason this is Alice." She leaned down and gave him a quick hug. He looked surprised. I'm sure I did too.

"Do-do you want any pizza?"

"No thank you. But I wanted to ask. What happened with Jake? He seemed pretty upset." Alice said. I looked at Jay, saying with my eyes for him to leave. He caught on quick.

"Oh, well look at the time. I have to go to the bathroom." he said. I laughed at his flimsy excuse. I looked back at Alice, she was still waiting for an answer.

"It's complicated." I said, it sounded more like a question.

"Elaborate please." I sighed.

"He tried to kiss me. I'm just…. not ready for that kind of relationship." I told her truthfully. "I like Jacob but if he keeps trying to kiss me, I don't know how it will work out."

"You seem pretty cozy with Jason…." Alice pointed out. I scoffed.

"Well, you see, well that's just different!" I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously! We are just friends. I went out with him once, but that really didn't work out."

"Okay. I believe you. Well I have to go. Jasper and I have a date." she said. That was the fastest staying over ever.

"Okay!" I said, happy to get her off my back. "Have fun!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. She walked out the door. I heard the front door open and close. Jason walked in.

"Gone already? Jeez you can really clean out a room." he said sarcastically. I gave him my "not funny" look.

"You were in there long enough. Taken a crap?" I said, trying not to laugh. He gave me his "not funny" look.

"I'm gonna go check out my house and see if its all clear." Jay said.

"Hey, I was thinking about having the sleepover tonight. Sound good?"

"Ah the annual Sunday sleepover. Yeah I'm up for it." I always had a sleepover one Sunday of the month. I barely ever did it the last Sunday of the month since it was expected. I through a big bash of a sleepover. I heard rumors that if you're "anybody" you will be invited. I could care less. I did it on randomness. The person got an invite two hours before the event. It was awesome. I did it on Sunday's because who says you can't have a sleepover on a school night. I was all ready for it. And I knew exactly who I was going to invite.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Floating

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**The song for this chapter is:**

**Na Na Na Na Naa by Kaiser Chiefs**

I looked around. I had a whole table full of chips and candy and popcorn. I had another table with pizza and Chinese and cupcakes. Any minute people would start arriving. I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a long-sleeve grey shirt with a see through blue shirt with a random patter over it and dark blue jeans with silver heels. The bell rang and I ran over to get it.

"So are you still enforcing those ludicrous rules of yours?" Jay asked. The rules. I had set some standards in the beginning and if you break them I will throw you out. I have done it before. The rules are that there is no trashing the house, no sex or fooling around, no drugs or drinks, and no leaving. You either come or you don't. And there was some traditions, like we had to play truth or dare, spin the bottle, and have you ever. Also the first person who fell asleep would get a prank pulled on them and you couldn't fix it till the end of the next day unless you got in trouble at the principals office. But since this was a small town, most teachers knew about it and the kids didn't get in trouble.

"Wow, Jay, I'm surprised! Did you look up that big word all by yourself when you came?" I said in a voice like I was talking to a kid and I pinched his cheek. He stared at me.

"Your ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"What? What did I do?" I asked confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. We hadn't even moved, we were standing in the doorway.

"I can't say anything without you coming up with a smart ass remark right away! How do you do it?!" He really looked frustrated. I stared at him.

"You need to get out more often." I said walking away. "You're killing my buzz. Just make yourself comfy, like you always do." He was pissing me off. I knew I had mood swings, but what do you want me to say. It was my time of the month and I wasn't putting up with Jay's crap. And he acted the way I thought he would.

"Don't mind if I do!" He said hoping on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table, with his shoes on. He knew that this was one of my pet peeves. I don't care if you put your feet up, but don't have shoes on while you do it. I walked over to where Jay was sitting. I lifted one leg and put it on the other side of his legs. I walked up and sat on his waist and put my hands on his chest. I felt him stiffen. He had once told me, when we were going out, that this really turned him on. If he wanted to play dirty than so would I. I wasn't a tease in general, just to Jay.

"Now, are you going to keep putting your dirty shoes on my clean table? Or am I going to have to torment you?" I purred. He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I like this type of torment." he said. I moved closer to his mouth.

"Well I think we both know how far I will go until you stop this corrupt behavior." I didn't mind about kissing Jay. It was like kissing your gay friend, but he wasn't gay. I heard someone clear there throat and knock on the open door. It was Jacob, Alice, and Jasper. I flew my leg back around and got up from Jay. Jay stood up and straightened out his shirt. For some reason I felt like I was cheating which was ridiculous since I wasn't dating anyone.

"Sorry, I was just….trying to…teach a lesson." I blabbered. Jay tried to hide a laugh behind me.

"Uh so, where do you want me to put my stuff?" Jacob asked.

More people started coming so in the end I just left the door open until the last person came. We had already played truth or dare and I had to chug a whole bottle of Pepsi and I now have to pee constantly. I walked upstairs and went into the room where I had set up SingStar. I had a bunch of SingStar's, someone put on the pop volume 2. I had also set up Guitar Hero, Rockstar, and DDR in other rooms. The movie room was playing whatever movie someone put in first. Some people were in the showers and some were just talking. Jay was in the room with SingStar.

"Jay!!" I yelled, half the room turned to look at me. We had made up in a matter of minutes. "Omg! We have to do this!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the screen. The people had ended there song. I flipped through the songs.

"Oh! Lets do Breathe by Michelle Branch!"

"Uh no. I'm a guy and I already sing bad enough." he complained. It was true, he was a horrible singer and everyone knew it. I was average. I clicked the button to play it.

"To bad!" I sang. We started singing the duet version. It was so much fun. When the song ended, Jacob came up to me. I hadn't even seen him come in.

"Wanna sing?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. We put the song on random. It came up Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. It seem oddly ironic, like I was singing how I felt. I wondered the whole time if that was how he was feeling. When we finished I ran downstairs and got my bullhorn. Yes, I have a bullhorn.

"Hey everyone! It's time for spin the bottle!" I yelled. I put it down and grabbed the Mountain Dew bottle and went into the sitting room where we usually played. There was about 50 people over and finally everyone sat down.

"Okay so Dylan you go first!" I said. The person on my left had always started. He span the bottle and it landed on Veronica and ,god help us all, she had the hugest crush on him. You could almost feel the ecstasy rolling off of her in heaps. And to make it worse, it wasn't a sweet kiss. They were all over each other until someone yelled for them to get a room. When it was Alice's turn she ironically got Jasper. Everyone went and it was my turn. I spun it and it landed this boy Adrian. We just did a short sweet kiss. Then it was over. Everyone went there different ways. I floated around to make sure I hung out with everyone. I did some prank calls that were hilarious. Some people were swimming in the fountain in the backyard. I faintly remember swimming in there when I was dunk…naked…but Jay saved me before Uncle could see me. I joined people ding dong ditching. Someone brought a whole bunch of black clothes and we went around It was awesome. Some girls were having a pillow fight. I didn't do that because sometimes I hit to hard, to much softball. I briefly watched some movie that I was sure wasn't actually mine. Some people were playing board games and I actually walked in on some couples playing strip poker in the bathroom. Some people were playing poker and I joined them for a while. I also did blind makeovers on some people.

Later I called everyone over to play have you ever.

"Okay." I said as I passed around the cans of Pepsi. "Who wants to go first?" I asked. Lindsey raised her hand. And she went after I sat down.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked. It usually started out easy like this. I laughed inwardly as everyone took a drink. The person on her left went.

"Have you ever streaked?" he asked. Typical guy question. Some of us took a drink, myself included. Jacob looked at me, he was sitting a person away from me. I shrugged.

"It was a dare." I told him. He laughed and shook his head. A couple more people went and someone asked the question that if frequently asked due to its changing status.

"Have you ever had sex?" the girl asked. Not surprisingly she took a drink. She had a reputation of being a slut. I looked around. Some surprised me and some didn't. Most of the people who were more shy didn't take a sip. Jay did, of course. Alice and Jasper did, I was surprised. Jacob didn't which I wasn't sure what I expected. I kind of thought he would take a sip, but then again, I didn't really know him. I didn't take a drink. I didn't really care if someone had sex or didn't. I thought it was an important choice, but a personal one. I wasn't going to have sex till I was married. I decided that after I had asked my mom. I never thought about it but one day when we were in school, before Christmas break, some girls were talking about if they were or if they weren't because of there parents. I never thought to ask my parents until then.

**********************************

_Finally my sister left the kitchen to set the table and me and my mother were alone cooking. Well, I was preparing, definitely not cooking. I looked over at my moms dirty blonde hair shimmering down her back. I got the texture from her but I got the color from my dad. My sister, Emily, somehow ended up with black hair. Probably from my grandma. Emily had blue eyes from my dad, Charles. My mom turned and looked at me with her wide dark brown eyes that I got from her._

"_Is something wrong, sweetie?" my mom, Linda, asked. I put down the spoon that I was using to mix the brownie mix. I took some on my finger and ate it._

"_Well, these girls at school were talking about how there parents did and didn't want them to have sex. I was just kind of wondering your stand on this." I mumbled._

"_Oh." my mom said, taken by the twist this conversation had made. "Well, your father and I waited but we are just as happy as my brother who didn't wait. So I guess it's your choice. I would prefer if you waited but times are different now. You know I love you either way." she said and bet down giving me a kiss on my head. _

"_Okay I think the brownie's are ready." I said._

"_Just put them over-" there was a loud crash like glass breaking._

_****************************************_

"Melinda! Melinda? Hello?" the person sitting next to me was saying. Waving the bottle in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Naw. Everyone skipped." he said.

"Okay. Have you ever woken up and not know where you were?" I asked. A lot of people chuckled and took a drink. I did. I ended up being at Jays house. It was the first and last time I ever got drunk. The game finally went off full circle and people started drifting off. Finally someone fell asleep and we planned our attack. I thought of the grand idea.

Later people felt more comfortable to go to sleep. All the beds were filled with the lucky people who got there first. I locked my room and my uncle's room. Uncle stayed in a hotel by his request. He didn't want to be in a house full of teenagers. I looked in some of the rooms. It was funny how some people crashed.

"Melinda!" Lindsey called. "The rest of us who up are playing seven minutes in heaven. Wanna play?" The game wasn't one of my favorites, but I had to be a good hostess.

"Sure." I said shrugging. We got downstairs. There was Jacob, Lindsey, Dylan, Veronica, Tyler, and Penelope.

"Ohh can I pick can I pick?" Lindsey asked. I told her yes because I just wanted her to shut up.

"Okay I pick Jacob! And Melinda!" she yelled. A little loud considering that there were people sleeping. This definitely wasn't good for the whole friendship thing. We both walked into the hall closet with the little light on. I leaned against one wall and he leaned against the other. They shut the door. He stared at me.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked. It was very gentlemenish for him.

"Not really. Not that it would be bad kissing you just bad for us being friends and…." I babbled.

"I get it. How 'bout you tell me seven things about you instead and I'll tell you seven about me?" he asked. That seemed like a fair trade.

"Sure. You first though." I said.

"Okay. Lets see….. I build cars, my family lives in Washington, my mom died when I was little, I'm funny at times, I get agitated easily, I like to go cliff diving, I'm in love with a girl who has no idea I even like her." he said.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Nope it's your turn." he said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm absent-minded, I like to garden and paint, I don't really like half the people I hang out with, I'm hot-headed when I get mad but I'm relatively calm, I'm a hopeless romantic, I can make up witty responses in an instant, and my family was killed." I said. He stared at me for a while.

"That's horrible." he breathed.

"Yeah…well…that's life."

"What happened?" he asked. Thankfully someone knocked on the door.

"Come on lovebirds. Time's up." said a male voice. We got out.

"Hey," I said as he started to walk away. "Do you wanna see something?"

"Sure" he said. We walked up to the fourth floor and into one of the rooms. We snaked around the bodies until we got to the window. I opened it and climbed onto the roof. Jacob followed. I climbed up the roof of the worn path until we were facing the beach and sat down.

"Isn't it nice?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you come up here often?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice place to clear my head." I noted. We sat up there for a while. Not talking, but just enjoying each other's presence. When it was three o' clock we went sleep.

I got up at seven thirty. School started at eight. I had already taken a shower before the sleepover and I just had to change. I looked over to see the girl, Gina, who we had pranked just getting up. When she had come to her senses she looked around to see if everything was in order. Some people chuckled at her. Apparently I wasn't the only one watching. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Very funny you guys but don't you think that's a bit amateur?" she said after she saw AROUSED written across her forehead in sharpie and a clown face drawn on. The funny thing was that she had no idea what was to come. She grabbed her clothes and changed .Then you heard a high pitched scream. Waking up some of the sleepers and making us awake folk laughing so bad. She came out of the bathroom.

"This. Is. Not. Funny!" she screamed through clenched teeth. She was wearing a plain white shirt and teal Sophie shorts. It was like she planned the outfit for us. We had drawn on her shirt to look like a tank top with big boobs spilling out and that she had fat rolls on her. On the back of her shorts we had drawn a butt and written EROTIC on it and had written TAP THIS with an arrow pointing to her butt on her back. The grand idea being mine. I did it out of irony. She was very skinny and had a small bust. She also was a virgin and was shy. I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. I got up and started to get ready to go to school.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Ribbons

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song For This Chapter:**

**I'm Not Okay ( I Promise) by My Chemical Romance**

Rest Of AUGUST

SEPTEMBER

OCTOBER

There is one week till Halloween. One week until my birthday. I was laying on the bench around the fountain in the backyard with Mr. Pickles on my stomach. I knew that I had to mow the lawn which was a pain. Our lawn was huge. You could build another house in it and the grass was thick. We also didn't have a sit-down lawnmower. Uncle said to just hire someone but I said that it wasn't fair to someone and I liked the exercise. I didn't need the exercise, I was thin but muscular and I had a fast metabolism. But it just felt good. I gently put Mr. Pickles on the ground and he ran through the cat door inside. I went inside to go change into a tank top and shorts. When I passed my grandma's room I heard her muttering frantically. She was usually quiet. I knocked on her door and went in. She was sitting on her bed twisting her fingers with tears running down her face.

"Grandma! Grandma? What's wrong?" I asked looking around for any signs of danger.

"I looked out my door." sob "And there was a giant" sob "wolf. I bet it was my husband." sob "Coming for revenge." I shook my head.

"I think you just need some sleep. Your husband has nothing to have revenge about. And how would a wolf get in here?" I said, tucking her into the bed.

"Right sleep, sleep." she muttered. I shut the door and I heard Mr. Pickles screech downstairs. I ran down the stairs. I hoped he didn't get stuck under the dresser again. When was he going to learn that he was too fat to fit. I laughed inwardly to myself. I went into the room where I heard the cat. He was shaking under the bed, I couldn't reach him.

"Dumb cat." I muttered. I looked up and thought that I saw something cross the door from the corner of my eye. I turned around but there was nothing there. That was the problem with being home alone. I watched one to many scary movies and sometimes let my imagination run wild. I slowly walked out of the room and looked around. Nothing was there. I heard some patter against the hard wood floor in the room next to me. I caught my breath. Slowly I walked over to the next room and I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there was a horse-sized wolf, or what looked like a wolf, staring at me with big black eyes. The eyes looked somewhat familiar. And I was out of there in a second. I ran into the other room across the hall and threw myself under the covers. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dial the first number I saw.

"Hello?" a high soprano voice. Alice? I called Alice?

"Alice?" I breathed.

"Yes. Melinda, are you okay?"

"Alice there is a giant wolf in my house!" I whispered urgently. Then I realized how stupid and psychotic I sounded.

"Wait! Never mind. I have to go." I said quickly and hung up. I held my breath and listened for any sounds of paws. All was silent. I slowly got up and looked around. I searched the whole house and there was nothing. I started to wonder if they secretly put stuff in the milk I bought. Both my grandma and I had drank some. After I calmed my nerves down I changed and got out my lawnmower. It was not a cool day here. You think it would be since it was October. It usually had been. Only when I go to mow. About halfway though the backyard I saw someone approaching from the forest. I was silently praying that it wasn't Alice. When the figure appeared closer it was too tall to be Alice. It was really tall and I guessed it was Jacob. Jacob and I had become almost inseparable friends after the sleepover. Luckily, Jay and Jacob were cool with each other since I both spent most of my time with them. I had also been spending a lot of time with Alice and Jasper. Everything seemed to be going great which gave me fear. It seemed that every time I would get really happy with life, something bad would happen.

"Mel, I hope you're wearing that tonight." Jake said.

"Ha-ha. What if I did?"

"I would suddenly come down with the flu." he joked, flashing me a gorgeous smile. We were going on a picnic on the beach. Jake was cooking. Yikes!

"Do you want any help?" he offered.

"Only if you want." I said. He walked over and took it from me.

"I'm going to get some drinks." I said. I didn't really want to go back inside alone but I didn't want to tell Jacob about my psychotic ways. I got some lemonade and when I walked outside I almost dropped the drinks. Jake was already finished with the rest of the backyard.

"How the hell did you finish it already?" I exclaimed, I wasn't gone for _that_ long.

"Have you noticed how strong I am?" he asked and flexed his muscle. He walked over and chugged his drink down in one sip. I took a sip of mine.

"Yes, I think _everyone_ has. Can you say _vain_?" I mocked him.

"Can you say _I'm going to hurt you_?" he said playfully and he grabbed me around my upper stomach. He swung me around and held me over the fountain. I squealed and tried to squirm out. The way he was holding me and the way I was moving made my shirt move up a little, exposing three slices across it. I heard Jake gasp as he saw it in the reflection of the water. I stopped smiling immediately and he set me down. We didn't move. I just stared at our reflection in the water. His arm around my waist, me leaning against him for support. I didn't want to tell him, but I'm sure he wanted to know. He took my hand and led me over to the bench. We both sat down.

"Mel, we've been friends for a while. I'm not pushing it on you, but I would really like you to tell me." he said softly and politely staring into my eyes. Just looking into the depths of his dark eyes made me want to tell him, so badly. But I looked away and gathered my thoughts.

"There's nothing to tell." I said barely above a whisper.

"Fine, but I do think that you should try going to school wearing appropriate clothes and no hat. You look absolutely stunning without them." he said. "I have to go cook." he winked at me. "But I hope you take my advice. It's supposed to be hot tomorrow." he said. And with that he walked off. The whole rest of the day I fought between the pro's and con's of going to school wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. I couldn't decide. Finally it was late enough to get ready for the picnic. I told him that this wasn't a date. I felt like I had to remind him constantly. I picked out bamboo flip-flops and I wore my hair back in a blue ribbon. I had on a black bikini on under a thin white beach dress that my grandma had made. There was a blue ribbon tied under my chest. It was a really cute dress it was knee length. I didn't feel the need to cover up the scars when I was near Jacob. I heard a load knock on the door and I ran down to get it. It wasn't Jacob. It was Alice. She walked right in.

"Okay so I heard it through the grapevine that you were planning on having a masquerade ball for you birthday party and I was wondering if I could plan it? Pleeeease!" she asked.

"Alice, I wasn't going to follow through. There's no time."

"I can do it. I promise!" Alice begged.

"Alice go away." Jacob said, I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Only until she lets me plan it."

"Okay Alice." I gave in. She planted a quick cold kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks. Have fun." she said. I wasn't even going to ask how she knew.

"So annoying." Jake muttered. I playfully swatted at him.

"Be nice." I said.

"Is she one of the people you're friends with but don't really like?" he asked.

"No, I like her." I said truthfully. I looked at Jake. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and tan pants. No shoes. He was also holding a picnic basket. We walked to the beach and found an area where no one was. Not that there was many people anyways, it was odd to be seen at a beach here in October. But it was unreasonably warm today. Jacob spread out a light blue blanket with a floral design on it and put the picnic basket on the blanket. We sat down across from each other. He unpack glass plates and two wine glasses.

"Are you ready to see my splendid cooking?" he asked.

"Most definitely." I said smiling. He picked out to takeout boxes that had OUTBACK written on it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Takeout?" I questioned. He held up his hands.

"I just said I was bringing the food. Not that I cooked it." He said and he picked up a box and easily put the food on my plate, steak and cheese fries, and he put a gigantic steak and fries and a baked potato on his. He was always eating.

"Um, looks delicious." I said.

"You're right, it does." he said, but he was looking at me while he said it. I blushed. He reached in and grabbed out a wine bottle. I gasped.

"Are you that opposed to none alcoholic sparkling grape juice?" he joked. I laughed. We started eating and just having normal conversations. The grape juice was making me feel bubbly though. Jacob pulled out to more smaller boxes. He opened it up. It was a whole chocolate cheesecake.

"I remember you said it was your favorite." he said, giving me a little smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I said and I gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. We ate our cake, well I ate a slice and he ate the rest, then we packed up and just walked. I had my shoes in my hand, I liked the feel of the soft white sand sinking between my toes, like fulfilling socks. We just walked though. Friendly holding hands. I liked just being with him. I let go and ran into the water, lifting u my dress a little and jumping over the wave. I laughed as the water splashed up against my legs. Jacob just watched me, smirking. I smiled and told him to come using my finger. He walked over to me, not bothering to roll up his pants. I looked at the sky, it looked like it was about to rain. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and he spun me around. I laughed in delight, I was having so much fun. He set me down, my arms couldn't reach around his neck so they just rested on his chest. I felt soft raindrops coming down. I silently cursed them for coming. He looked up at the sky, then at me. I felt the water lap against my knee's, moving the end of my dress with the tide.

"Your beautiful." he said. I frowned.

"Don't say that." I said.

"Why not?"

"Friends don't say that to other friends." I said. Jake bent down closer to me.

"What if I don't want to be just friends?" he asked, moving even closer. We weren't that far from each other.

"Then I think we're going to have some problems" I breathed. He moved closer. Our lips an inch apart.

"I'm not going to have any problems." he said. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was too many thoughts going in my head for sanity. I didn't know if I wanted this. I didn't know if I could do this.

"I might." I admitted. He moved so his lips were pressing mine, but not kissing.

"How 'bout you let me deal with the problems later" he said, my lips moving with the words he was forming. Crap. I moved my head away from him and rushed my fingers through my hair.

"Damn It, Jacob!" I said frantically.

"Ugh." he said in a growling way.

"I can't do this!" I said loudly.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not doing everything possible? Please enlighten me, what can I possibly do better?" he snarled sarcastically. I was surprised of the turn this night took. The rain started coming down harder.

"It's not you, Jake. It's me."

"Please, save that shit for someone who believes it!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me! You don't know anything about me!" I yelled back.

"You're right." he yelled grabbing the basket. "No one does! You don't tell anyone anything and you need to see a therapist!" I was speechless. I huffed. I felt my eyes tear up. It was pouring now.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't need you! You think you're so great but you're not! I don't want you around anyways!" I yelled, I knew I was lying.

"Well, great!" he yelled to me. He had already started walking toward his house. I walked out of the water and grabbed my shoes. "I wasn't coming back anyway! I hope you have a nice life because I will never be in it." he stopped walking. "No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do. I will never be good enough for you!" he yelled and with that he left. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, but my tears weren't as they stream silently down my flushed cheeks. I started walking home with my shoes in my hand and my dignity left somewhere behind me. I barely registered that my door was unlocked when I went in. I heard the TV and saw Jay watching it. I leaned against the door as I shut it, not wanting Jay to see me crying.

"Hey, Uncle let me in. He said to tell you he'd be back later." Jay said. There was a pause. "Are you okay?" he asked. I heard him sit up.

"I'm going to get changed." I said in monotone. I ran up to my room and laid on my side on top of the bed. I didn't care that I was getting sand all over my bedspread. I heard footsteps come up the stairs then stop when they got to my bed. I felt the bed sink down a little where Jay got on. I rolled over to face him and I pressed my face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me together. I felt like all my insides had been ripped out. I felt like I was dying. I should be. I did nothing but cause pain and recive pain. I have always wanted nothing more than to die after Christmas Eve of 2007. Everything was just so wrong, just so messed up. I just laid there. I just sobbed.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Stabbed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song for This Chapter: Ugly Side by BLue October**

Sunday was a bust. I cleaned the whole house out of frustration and the watched movies eating Oreos. It was late and I was starving. I paused Sweeney Todd, one of my favorite movie's, and walked out the door to get some Subway. I got in the Monster and put my key in the ignition. It wouldn't start. I tried again. Still nothing happened. I banged my head on the horn. Making it go, beep beep beeeeeeeeeep. I tried one more time and it still wouldn't start.

"Fine!" I huffed as I got out. I kicked the tire. "Ow." I muttered softly. I started down the hill and got into town. When I passed Jay's house. I heard screaming. I could tell by the pitches that Mrs. Herring was yelling at Jay. They lived in a rented trailer so the walls were thin. They didn't have a lot of money, but I didn't think anything bad of Jay. But I had some things to say about his mom. She was in no way frugal. This summer Jay worked at McDonalds all day, every day. He stunk, let me tell you. Then when he gave his earnings for his mom for rent, she used it to spring Bob from jail. I had never seen Jay that mad before. It was kind of fun to watch. I was there.

********************************

"_You're totally going to lose" Jay said as he put a red four down. We were playing Uno. We were both very competitive with each other. _

"_Please! You have half the deck!" I laughed. We were sitting in the living room, right by the front door. Suddenly the front door flew open. It was Mrs. Herring, Kate, and Bob with his arm slung around her. The were obviously drunk. Jay dropped his cards and stood up._

"_What the hell is he doing here? Isn't he in jail?" Jay said through his teeth. I could see he was fuming._

"_I bailed him out!" she said drunkenly. I started to put it together. He did too._

"_And where did you get the money?" he asked._

"_Duh, from you, buddy!" she said and Bob raised his fist in the air. I dropped my cards and stood up. I hopped this wouldn't turn bad._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled. "I worked my ass off for that money for rent and you spend it on this bimbo!"_

"_Hey, there is no need for name calling!" his mom yelled._

"_Name calling! He shouldn't even be here!" Jay yelled._

"_Don't yell at you're mom like that!" Bob yelled._

"_Don't tell me what to fucking do!" he yelled at Bob, then he turned to Kate. "And I can't believe you brought this piece of shit home with you!"_

"_Don't call him that! I will kick your lazy ass out of this place!" she yelled._

"_We won't even have a place!" he yelled. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" he yelled and then he threw his fist into the wall, making a giant house._

"_Come on!" he said to me while his mother cursed at him and Bob yelled at him. He walked right out the door._

*****************************

He stayed at my house for two weeks then. I gave him money to pay rent and fix the hole. He said he's pay me back right away. I told him to forget about it. I saw the door slam. And Mrs. Herring came out, stomping to her car. I gave her a quick wave. She didn't even smile at me. I pretended to keep walking, but as soon as she drove away I darted to the door. I didn't even knock.

"Jay? You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. She's just being a pisser." he said. He didn't sound or look right. His eyes were blood shot.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Naw man. Sooooberr. But my mama says I gotta be out of here." he frowned. "She kicked me out." I felt like I could punch that woman.

"Okay, you're coming with me." I said. I tried to lift him up but he just collapsed on the couch. I got him some water and splashed it on him. That sobered him up a little. Then I told him to go throw up and get the alcohol out of him. I went into his room and got the duffle bag he always used when he came to my house. I started grabbing random clothes and stuffing them into the bag. Then when I grabbed a pair of pants something fell out. I bent down and grabbed, it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked over to Jay where he was now brushing his teeth, a bit more sober.

"Are you doing coke?" I yelled at him. He drunkenly smiled, apparently he wasn't as sober as I thought.

"Naw, doing pepsi!" he joked, spitting toothpaste at me. I took a deep breath.

"This isn't a joke." I said through my teeth. "Where is the rest?" I asked him.

"That's all of it" he said.

"Do you promise?" I asked he nodded. I walked over to the toilet and flushed it down. He started to walk out of the room to do god knows what, and passed out.

"Crap." I muttered. I was pretty strong, but not that strong. Jay was heavy. He wasn't fat, he just had a lot of muscles and was a normal height. I couldn't leave him in this horrible state and I was starving, plus I didn't have a car. I got out my cell phone and called Alice, but it went straight to voicemail. I would called Jake, but we apparently weren't friends anymore. I tried the Cullen's home phone, maybe Jasper would be there.

"Hello?" a male voice answered. It sounded familiar but I didn't recognize it.

"Um, is Alice there?" I asked.

"Uh, no. She's busy."

"Oh, well, is Jasper there?" I asked.

"No, he's also busy." he answered. I hoped I wasn't interrupting them in anything personal. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, it's Melinda." I said.

"Hello, Melinda. It's Edward. Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Um, a ride?"

I bit into the roast beef sandwich.

"Hey, really, thanks for picking me up. I really needed the help." I told Edward. We were sitting in Subway. He said he ate already so I was just eating. I looked over at Jay who was passed out in the back of Edwards Volvo. I picked a sandwich up for Jay. I'm sure he would wake up at one with the munchies.

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything." he said. I took the last bite of my sandwich and threw it out. We got back into the car.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Of course. It's the only mansion in town." he laughed.

"No! Have you seen that kids, Adrian? His is four-stories, but its on the other side of town."

"Indeed." he murmured. He had a soft, nice voice. I breathed in his sweet, delicious sent. It made my mouth water.

"Do you think you could tip me about what Alice's is doing for my party? She won't tell me." I whined.

"I don't think I can tell you. She might annoy me to death." he said chuckling. We arrived at my house. We both put one of Jay's arms around us and carried him into the house.

"Here, we can plop him on the couch." I directed. We put him on the couch in the living room. "Thank you a lot." I said to Edward. He flashed my a gorgeous smile that took my breath away. _He's married, he's married, he's married._ I chanted to myself.

"No problem. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Will do." I said.

"Oh, and Jacob was talking about how he said you should wear normal clothes. If you don't mind, I agree with him. I think you will look beautiful either way."

"Um, thanks for the advice." I said, shutting the door. I didn't even know that they were friends. I wondered how much Jacob talked about me when I wasn't around. I got out some blankets and put one on Jay and one on me. I put the sandwich on the table. I just laid down when I saw the stairs light flicker on.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

"Uncle?" I asked. I looked up. His dark brown hair was in disarray. He was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"Um, Jay got sick. Can he stay here for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Goodnight sweetie." he bent down and kissed me on top of my head.

"Goodnight." He went back upstairs and I fell into a deep sleep.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Jay looked at me sympathetically. He knew I didn't want to do this. I pulled at the bottom off my shorts. I felt extremely exposed. I had taken Edwards, and Jake's, though I didn't want to admit it, advice. I had on a black shirt that scrunched around my chest and short denim shorts on. My hair was pulled back with a black headband. All my scars were exposed except the one's on my stomach, but they don't allow belly shirts at school. I took another breath and opened the doors to school. I expected people to star at me, but I hoped they would be more subtle about it. I saw Jay giving the staring people glares as we walked.

"Be nice." I muttered. We finally made it to class, but not before I saw Jacob give an accomplished smile. I felt like punching him. The rest of the day was horror. Everyone asked me how I got the scars. I told them it was none of there business. From the tone in my voice they didn't ask again. Somehow I made it through the day and was now walking home with Jay. The Monster wouldn't start so we had to walk. Jay was going to stay at my house until his mom apologized to him. But I knew he would crack beforehand.

"You look hot, you know?" he said. I playfully swatted him.

"Okay, we need to talk about this coke thing." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes there is!"

"Look, I just tried it that once. I don't like it. I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Jason, I know you. You like to get in trouble. You do crap like that."

"I know, but this is different."

"Why? How is this different from when you got hooked on ecstasy?"

"It's too expensive."

"That's it!" I threw my hands up.

"No, I'm trying to change. I'm trying to be a better person. I will be a better person." I looked at him. For some reason I believed him.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he said. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good."

I blew a bubble and it popped. I started chewing again. I was sitting on top of the Monster. Jay was trying to fix it, I was trying to get a tan before the heat went away. I looked like a ghost and it wouldn't stay hot for long.

"Here, take my hat." Jay said as he handed it to me, before he rolled under the car.

"Whew! Talk about hat hair!" I said.

"Shut up, Melinda!" he replied, his tone muffled from under the car. I looked over and saw a familiar yellow Porsche coming from the forest. It stopped right next to me. The window rolled down. It was Alice.

"Can you come with me? We need to talk about your outfit for the party." she said.

"Jay, do you mind?" I asked.

"Naw, go ahead." he said. I put his hat down on the hood of the car and got into Alice's car. We started driving.

"Where were you today? None of you guys were at school." I noted.

"The rest of my family was camping. I'm sick." she said, not looking at me.

"Is that why you're dressed for winter?" I asked. She was wearing sunglasses, a sun hat, a jacket, pants, and gloves.

"Yes, I noticed you're wearing normal clothes. I like the new look. We should go shopping sometime." I nodded. What was with these people and my clothes for crying out loud! We got to Olive Garden and I ordered some food. Alice said she was to sick to eat. We got the food and I started eating.

"Okay, so I looked for some dresses and found these three that I like on you and here are their masks. You can chose which one you like. I will try to make the party around your necklace that goes with the dress." she said. She slide a folder over. It had three groups of pictures paper clipped together. They each had everything: shoes, dress, mask, necklace, and hair style. It took me a while to decide but I did. I pick a dress that was red and puffy. It had a simple silver mask that was complimented by a beautiful necklace. It was all diamonds that were in the shape of flowers yet somehow icy. It made me think of winter. And there were classy silver shoes.

"But this is way to expensive!" I said "I can't let you pay for this."

"Nonsense. It'll be my gift to you." she said. I wanted to push it but she glared at me when I opened my mouth. I ate the rest of my pasta.

"So, uh, how's Jake?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't even know if she talked to him, but Edward did. Just thinking of Jacob caused me pain, like sticking a knife in my stomach.

"He's not doing so well. He's sad. I invited him to come over, but he said that you wouldn't want to see him. That he doesn't even know if he wants to see you." she said. Another stab, he didn't want to see me.

"Well, tell him I want to see him." I said. The check came and Alice slipped her credit card in.

"I'll pass that along." she smiled.

"I would pay, but I don't have any money." I said.

"I wouldn't have let you pay anyway." she said. I rolled my eyes. We finished up and I left.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. I still got a couple of stares from people about my scars, but I survived. I hadn't seen Jacob at all the whole week. Each day it felt like I was being stabbed again and again. I was sitting in my room painting. Alice was in the ballroom setting everything up. She said I couldn't come out until everything was done. I was supposed to be drawing aimlessly, but it started to look like Jacob. There was a knock on the door and I slipped the paper into the garbage.

"Come in!" I yelled. I felt a quick breeze through my open window. I loved my window. It was cool when it's open. It lifted up two of the squares and rested on a stick. It was old fashion and cute. The door opened and someone came in with a dress bag and several other bags. It was Edward. He put the stuff on my bed.

"You got wrapped up in this?" I asked. He laughed.

"She can be really annoying when she wants something done. And happy birthday." he said. I saw a shadow in the doorway. I looked over. It was Rosalie.

"Alice sent me up to do your hair and makeup." She said.

"Um, okay."

"But you have to where a blindfold. She doesn't want you to see anything." I sighed. Typical, but I did it anyway. Rosalie walked me to a bathroom. It was filled with stuff that wasn't mine. Alice. Rosalie worked on me for what seemed like hours. I heard the doorbell ringing and people being let in. I looked at my self in the mirror. I had foundation on to even out the color of my face. I had grey eye shadow on with black eye shadow in the corners. The there was smudged black eyeliner under my eyes and my long lashes were coated in black mascara. I had some peach blush on and a true red lipstick called Red Salsa. My hair was in giant curls and pulled back into half up half down.

"I don't want to ruin your make up so do you promise not to look?" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"I promise." I said. We finally reached my room after I stumbled up the stairs

"Edward will help you if you need any." she said. And with that, she was gone. I was sure Rosalie doesn't like me so I was surprised when she did my make up. But I think she just likes doing that, not me. I didn't even notice that he was hear until he spoke.

"Do you want me to step out while you put your dress on?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. If you don't mind." I said. I could hear the crowd getting louder downstairs. He went out of the room. I unzipped the bag. And my beautiful red dress came out. It was better than in the picture. I was about to put it on when I realized I had no strapless bra's for the dress. The dress was strapless and I couldn't have straps hanging out. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a pink Victoria Secret bag. I pulled out a lacey black strapless bra, lacy black underwear, and a black slip. How did she know? It was a little too sexy for my taste, but I had nothing else to wear. I put on the undergarments and then slipped on the dress.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here?" I asked, a little embarrassed. The door opened.

"What do you need?" he asked kindly.

"Do you know how to tie this dress?" I asked. He came over and started tying it. It was a triangle tie in the back, very old fashion. He cold hand brushed against my back and I shivered.

"Sorry." he mumbled. He finished tying it and I looked in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. It was sliming till it got to the waist, highlighting my toned stomach, and then flared out.

"You are divine." Edward complimented. I smiled thankfully. The dress fit perfectly and I never even tried it on before today. I went to my shoes next. Slipping them on. They fit perfectly too. I grabbed my silver mask next. I loved it.

"Here let me help." Edward said. He lifted up some of my hair and tied the ribbon from the mask under it perfectly. I went over to a little bag and picked up a box.

"Are you ready for your grand entrance?" he asked. I stopped moving.

"What?"

"Didn't Alice tell you about your entrance? You're going to walk down the stairs with everyone watching you, announcing you're the birthday girl." he said.

"I-I can't do that! By myself? I have no one to walk down with!" I hated crowds. I hated being the spotlight.

"If you don't mind. I could go down with you. So you wouldn't be alone." Edward offered.

"Oh, would you, please?"

"Absolutely." he said. "Let me go home real quick and get my tuxedo."

"Thank you thank you thank you." I said as he walked out the door. I gave a sigh of relief. I wanted to kill Alice, but how could I if she did all this for my birthday. Even though I didn't know what all this was, but from the sound of it, people seemed happy. I opened the box and there it was. The most beautiful and probably expensive necklace ever. The flowers shining of any light that touches it. I firmly fastened it and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful, if I do say so my self. The scars on my face were almost hidden under so much cover-up and the only scars visible were the ones on my arms. I looked on my bed. There was a bag I hadn't opened. I looked in it, and it was to long, red gloves. I put them on and they covered my scars. I had never felt more gorgeous. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. It was Edward. He smiled when he saw me. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a plain black mask. His pale skin looked divine against the black.

"Are you ready?" he asked in his angelic voice. I took a deep breath and nodded. He took my hand and led me to the stairs. I could feel the icy cold through my gloves. We reached the stairs that led to the third floor. The ballroom door was open and everyone was standing at the end of the stairs. When they saw Edward and I they started clapping. I smiled. I was really excited to see what the ballroom looked like. I noted that all the guys were wearing a black tuxedo and black masks. They all had different color tie's though. We made it to the bottom without me tripping and everyone flowed into the ballroom. It was beautiful. She did a wonderful job. There were roses and some other white flowers everywhere giving it a nice natural smell. The whole room was red and white, with anything that could be glass. There was a table for my gifts, which was filled. And there was another table for food. There was also a DJ booth. Everything was classy and had a winter feel to it. It was elegent and fun at the same time. I saw Alice and Jasper headed my way. She was wearing a dark purple dress and gold mask. Jasper was wearing the same as every other guy, but with a dark purple tie. I looked around. Every couple who was dancing had the guys have matching tie's to their dates dress. Even more classy.

"So, do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I squealed throwing my arms around her giving her a big hug. "This is the best party anyone has ever had!"

"I'm glad you like it." she said. "I worked hard."

"How did you get all this done?" I asked.

"I just have a gift." she said. I talked to a whole bunch of people until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to someone really tall. I was sure it was Jacob, but I wasn't positive.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and he led me out to the dance floor and we started gliding around. Boats and Birds came on by Gregory and the Hawk. This song was on my ipod. Actually, they all were. When did she hijack my ipod? I noticed that this boy was wearing a red tie. The same color as my dress. Interesting. I also noticed how the pain stopped hurting. I wasn't being stabbed anymore.

"Will you tell me who you are?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What is I give you some clues and you guess?"

"Okay."

"But you have to tell me something about yourself first." he said. It reminded me of the day in the closet.

"Well, I'm artistic, a bookworm, I have serious commitment issues, I have a green thumb, I'm a heavy sleeper, and I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac." I said. He laughed.

"What was the last thing you stole?" he asked. I laughed.

"I stole some barbeque chips from subway. And they were delicious."

"Hah, okay. I'm hot-headed, I like art, I like the outdoors, I'm brave, I'm friendly, and I'm also a heavy sleeper." he said.

"I think I have and idea who you are." I said, but not giving away my answer yet.

"Maybe I should give you your gift first. I wanted to give it to you personally." he said. We stopped dancing. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box with a gold ribbon on it. I slid the ribbon off and opened the box. I gasped at the bracelet and necklace. They were beautiful. The necklace was a simple gold necklace with a mask at the end. The bracelet was gold and had a mask on it but also other beads. They were both eye popping and probably really expensive.

"Thank you." I breathed. I felt my eyes get wet.

"Don't cry, it's your birthday." he said.

"I would put it on but Alice might rip my head off." I said smiling. I closed the box and he put it back into his pocket.

"Now, who do you think I am?" he asked. I put my arms around his neck, drawing him close and standing on my toes.

"Jacob." I said simply into his ear. I felt him grin. I moved back and put my lips to his. It felt so good. Like everything was aligned. That this was supposed to be. His hot lips kissed me back hungrily. One arm of his wrapped around my waist and the other help my neck, pulling me against him. I totally forgot about the whole party. Everything was perfect now. We pulled away for air.

"Wow." I breathed. That was by far the best kiss I ever had.

"Yeah ,wow." he said. And I drew his inviting lips back to mine for another magical kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Memory

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**SOng for this chapter is: Aftermath by Hurt (this one wasn't based on by lyrics. I just think the tone fit)**

I finished brushing my teeth and went to get my purse. I smiled when I thought of last night.

**************************

_The rest of the party was awesome. Though I spent it kissing Jake and dancing with him. At 1:00 the party finally ended. Only Jacob, Jay and I were left._

"_You know what?" I said. Jacob looked at me and smiled._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I'm kind of hungry." I said. He laughed._

"_There is a whole buffet." he said pointing at the food table._

"_Yeah, but I want some breakfast. Wanna come?"_

"_Sure. I'll drive." I looked at the couch where Jay was passed out. I think I'll just let him sleep. We got into his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit._

"_Lets go to Denny's. I always wanted to go in the morning." I said. It was open all night. Sometime when we were driving I fell asleep. Jacob kissed me awake._

"_Hmm." I said, half awake._

"_Do you still want to go in, or do you want me to drive you home." he asked. My stomach growled loudly._

"_Does that answer your question?" I asked back. We went in and got a seat. I ordered French toast and Jacob surprisingly just got pancakes._

"_You snore." Jacob stated. I dropped my fork._

"_No I don't." I scoffed._

"_Yeah you do. It's cute. It's like your singing, you change pitches."_

"_No, Jay would've told me." I urged._

"_Maybe he was being nice or just didn't hear you or thought you knew."_

"_Fine, I'll ask him tomorrow and prove to you that I'm right." He rolled his eyes._

"_Sure, sure." we ate a bit more and left. I invited him to stay over but he said he had to check on Seth. He said Seth was visiting his sister in Washington and leaving tonight._

"_So, I'm curious." he said. "What make you excited or happy?"_

"_Well, I have this weird thing with rollercoaster's. I will go on any. They fill me with such ecstasy. Is that weird?" I told him._

"_No." he said._

"_How 'bout you?" _

"_I like driving fast." he said. I smiled._

"_I went racing once, with Jay. It was so fun. I do it every once in a while." I said._

"_You'll have to take me one day." he suggested. We arrived at my house and Jake gave me a quick goodbye and goodnight kiss. I started walking up to my door._

"_Mel!" Jake called. I turned around. "Do you want to go to dinner with me? As a date?" he asked. I smiled._

"_I would like that." I said. He smiled back and drove away. I flipped a light on and noticed some presents on the dining room table. I walked over to it. There was a sticky note from Uncle. It said that he had to take the red eye and didn't know when he would be back. I sighed. I opened the first present. It was a small wooden box. I opened it. There was letters together in a rubber band and two small wrapped boxes. I opened the first small box. It was a necklace with a black stone on it. I opened the other and it was a silver chain with a purple stone on it. I opened the card that was taped to the top of the wooden box._

_This box was your mother's. She used to keep all the notes and letters your father wrote her. You may do what you want with it. I know she would have wanted you to have it. The black stone is apache tear. It is supposed to give you luck so carry it with you. The other necklace is amethyst. It's one of you're birth stones. Your talismanic stone. It's for protection. Wear it wisely. I hope you had a splendid birthday. I love you._

_I smiled at the note. I opened the other box. It was a clothes box. I opened the top and there was another box and some clothing. I moved the box to the side and looked at the outfit. It was a pale yellow color. There was a tank top that buttoned up and had a small blue bow at the top and there were capris in the same color and fabric that clung around at the bottom of the pants. It was old fashion but I liked it. I opened the other box. There was a gold scallop seashell necklace in it. I put my nail under the crease and lifted up the top. It started playing My Heart Will Go On by Céline Dion. My breath caught in my throat. There was an old black and white picture of my grandma and grandpa together and on the other side was a picture of my mom and dad together. I almost started crying. I opened the note from my grandma._

_I love you, dear. I made the outfit myself. I hope you like it. The necklace was mine, then your mothers. Replace my picture when you time comes. Happy birthday, Grandma._

_I looked at my presents. I tried to search my repressed memory for any reminders of that box, but I found none. I gave up and smiled at my birthstone necklace. I had gotten into a frenzy about comparing myself with what your zodiac sign says. I found out I was quite alike to what they said. They said that I was artistic, emotional, observant, passionate, extremely likable, and dynamic. They also said I was like a volcano under a surface of calm and could erupt at any moment, I had to agree. I am also easy to hurt, self destructive, rebellious, intense, clingy and independent at the same time, and manipulative. I agreed that I was each one of those thing. I grabbed my stuff and went up to my room._

_********************************_

I grabbed the apache tear necklace and put it in my pants pocket.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked. "Can I come?"

"Do you want to go dress shopping with me?" I asked. He hated going clothes shopping.

"Never mind!" he said. I drove to the mall and bought a black dress for my date. It was simple. Just a v-neck at the top and had a line under my chest and then it flared out. I liked it a lot. The rest of the day passed slowly. I called Jacob and we both said we would meet at Outback. I spent the rest of the day with Jay cleaning up. It was boring. I somehow found a way to put all the gifts I got away and finally it was a reasonable time to get ready. I put on the same type of makeup that Rosalie had used on me but a brown lipstick instead. I had black ballet flats on and my hair was done in giant curls. I placed a black headband on top of my head and put on my wool grey pea coat. I was a little early but I didn't mind. I went to my car but surprise surprise, it wouldn't start. I silently cursed myself for letting Jay do it. He had fixed it so many times there was only so much more _he _could do. I sighed and went to get my ipod. I decided I would just walk behind the buildings to get there. It was faster but scarier. That's why I brought my ipod, it drowned out the creepy silence. I walked for a while. It started to get darker, closer till the time of the date. Once Upon A December by Becky Taylor came out. I hummed to it. I knew it was a little childish to have it, but I liked some Disney songs and I saw nothing wrong with that. I did a twirl. It felt good. A little flicker of when I used to do ballet flowed from my locked up memories. I stopped. I couldn't let myself think about those times. I fought back the memory and completely engulfed myself into the music. Putting every part of my mind into it. Unconsciously I did another twirl into the road. The music stopped and a screech began.

Edwards POV

Sometimes we're on a collision course, and we just don't know it. Whether it's by accident or by design, there's not a thing we can do about it. A woman in Lake Ronkonkoma was on her way to go shopping, but she had forgotten her purse - went back to get it. When she had gotten her purse, the phone had rung, so she'd stopped to answer it; talked for a couple of minutes. While the woman was on the phone, Melinda was finishing up the cleaning left.. And while she was cleaning, the woman, off the phone now, had gone outside to get a taxi. Now a taxi driver had dropped off a fare earlier and had stopped to get a muffin. And all the while, Melinda was cleaning. And this cab driver, who dropped off the earlier fare; who'd stopped to get the muffin, had picked up the lady who was going to shopping, and had missed getting an earlier cab. I had to stop for that taxi, which I almost hit because I was almost late for my date with Bella,. While I, late for my Bella, had stopped, Melinda had finished cleaning and was getting ready. And while Melinda was getting ready, the taxi was waiting outside a Starbucks for the woman to pick up pre-ordered coffee for her shopping friend, which hadn't been made yet, because the girl who was supposed to make it had broken up with her boyfriend the night before, and forgot. When the coffee was made, the woman, who was back in the cab, was blocked by me, who was speeding, all the while Melinda was trying to start her car. I went my merry way and the taxi was able to move, while Melinda, deciding to walk, went to go get her ipod to drown out the sound. While I was stopped, waiting for a traffic light, Melinda listened to her ipod and was walking. And if only one thing had happened differently: if the car started; or I had not sped in front of that taxi; or that coffee had been made and ready, because the girl hadn't broken up with her boyfriend; or I had left at the right time for my date; or that taxi driver hadn't stopped for a muffin; or that woman had remembered her purse, and got into an earlier cab, Melinda would have twirled across the street and I would have driven by. But life being what it is - a series of intersecting lives and incidents, out of anyone's control - I did not go by, and I was momentarily distracted, and I hit Melinda, and she flew into the corner of a building. Breaking her back. I knew what I had to do. I hoped Jacob would forgive me.

Jacob's POV

I was excited for my first official date with Melinda. Though I liked to think of the other times as dates, she didn't. This time we were on the same page. I finished buttoning my shirt and was about to go to my car when I was hit with a crippling pain. I fell to the floor with a grunt. I couldn't move I was in so much pain. I didn't know what was happening to me. It was like I was being stabbed again and again. It was how I felt when I didn't talk to Melinda for a week. I wished Seth was here, he could help me. He could call Melinda and tell her I couldn't come. Or he could take me to the hospital. I rolled up into a ball, trying to decrease the pain. It didn't work. And there I laid for three straight days until it just went away and I was filled with a strange feeling.

**PLeASE REVIEW ( I know i used the part from benjamin button in edwards part but i just loved it so much, but i had to tweak it!)**


	10. Blades

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song for this chapter: Change by Deftones (this one is based on lyrics)**

**Melinda's POV**

Day 1

I felt light. Like all I had was a brain and ears. I couldn't feel my body. But I could hear some things. Like I was tuning a radio in and out. None of it made sense of course.

"What happened?" someone asked. I didn't hear the rest.

"Carlisle, don't use the morphine. She won't be able to move." a female voice said. Carlisle?

"Why didn't you tell me?" a familiar soothing voice said. It couldn't place who it was.

"Edward, you know how you get. I didn't want you to think I was in any pain." the female voice said. Edward? Why was Edward and Carlisle here? Why was I there? And what was morphine for? I tried to search my mind for whatever happened before I fell unconscious. I couldn't remember. Something with bright lights, I think.

"Wait, Edward, I don't want you to do it." the female voice said. Apparently she wasn't leaving.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted me to be the only one you ever changed." she mumbled. Changed? What was going on here?

I felt a pinch on my neck and I gasped. I felt another pinch on my side, which I became aware of. I felt pinches in other places that I could start to feel again. My arm, leg, back, wrist. I felt my breathing hitch. I didn't even realized I was still breathing. It felt like my protection instincts kicked in. It was trying to fight some predator that was unknown to me. I was abruptly aware of a burning in my toes. I tried to kick my feet away from the burning, but I couldn't find my legs. Why wasn't anyone moving me away from the fire? I wanted it to go away but it was better than feeling nothing. Until it spread up my legs. My breathing got faster, as if that was possible, when I realized what was happening. I was being burned, but I was still alive. I tried to move, but I don't think I was moving at all. I tried to open my eyes but I just felt them fluttering.

"Help!" I tried to scream. It just came out as a hoarse whisper. I felt something cool on my cheek. It sounded like someone was saying something, but I only heard changes in pitches. The heat spread to my knees. I gasped. It was horrible. Why wasn't anyone helping me? I wanted to cry. But I couldn't find tears.

"Help!" I whispered again and again. The fire was covering my whole legs now. I just kept repeating help. The burning was covering my waist. I squirmed and squirmed. No one helped me. The heat was covering my stomach that was twisted with fear and pain. I tried to swallow but I felt like I was swallowing dust. The heat move to my chest. Creeping over me like a blanket of fire, inclosing me in it. I was choking on my breath. I tried to hold my breath, to suffocate myself, but I felt like I held my breath forever and it wouldn't work. It was like my lungs were dead. The heat crawled up my neck. It seemed to make way for my heart. The only thing that felt cold in this heat. Pumping furiously. I couldn't tell how long this whole thing took place. It could have been minutes, days, years. I wouldn't have known. The heat made it final spread. Covering my whole body in its fever.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Finally breaking through the whisper tone. I felt like I screamed forever and I tried to move around, but I could feel something holding my arms to something flat.

"Help!" I screeched. Still no one did anything to help me. I didn't even know if I was alone or had company watching this appalling scene. Low murmurs of things I could not hear confirmed that I indeed had an audience.

"Kill me!" I screamed. "Please end it!" I begged. I begged, and screamed, and pleaded. My state didn't change. The burning was taking over my whole body. Caging it in its inferno. I felt a little pressure and change in temperature on my hand, but not enough to help me. I squeezed it. I was pretty sure it was a hand.

"Please help me! Please, I beg of you." I sobbed. The grip on my hand tighten as if it wanted to help me. I wanted to believe that, but since nothing was happening. I just couldn't believe it. My breath was choked like I was crying, but I felt no tears. I just kept burning and burning. Would no one put out the flames?

Day 2

I still kept burning and still no one helped me. I did notice changes. Not in the fire, that still burned me cheerfully. But I did notice how I was slowly being able to hear people. And it felt like I was increasingly getting more space in my head, if that was even possible. I heard murmurs I picked up. "Tell" and "Now" and "hear thoughts". I wished I could hear what they were saying. I tried to think of plausible reasons for this. I tossed and turned with ideas for a while. I kept throwing in half-hearted "helps" and "kill me's". The only idea that seemed plausible was that I was in purgatory. I never really believed in that stuff though. After my parents were killed I didn't see how a higher power could be all that great if "he" let that stuff happen. It didn't seem reasonable. I think that I'm being burned for my sins. That was the most reasonable thing I came up with, but I didn't think I deserved something this bad. Wasn't having your parents killed enough pain. That I lived with pain everyday, wishing I could die. Wasn't that enough burning. And worse, I didn't even know how I was dieing. I ran this idea over and over again in my head, the more realistic it seemed. I didn't even realized that voices became clear to me.

"Melinda?" someone said, probably testing to see if I could hear. What difference would it make? I was dying anyway. I wanted to answer but I knew if I opened my mouth all that would come out were screams of pain and fear.

"Melinda, it's Edward Cullen." he said. I tried to push the burning back into my empty head and focus on what he was saying. "I know you're in pain," What tipped him off? "I would like to explain it to you." he said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I liked my reasoning better. It made more sense to me.

"Shake your head if you want me to explain." he said in a gentle voice. I didn't know what I wanted. My head was swimming with pro's and con's and confusion about if this is real. I must have been thinking for a while because I heard Edward get up and walk out the room. I _heard_ him. How the hell did I do that?

"I can hear her thoughts. I think we should just wait a little before it tell her." Hear my thoughts? What does that mean?

"She heard me." Edward whispered to however he was talking to.

"Why don't you tell her than? She's a bright girl." I picked up the voice as Carlisle. I'd have to thank him later. Oh, wait, I'm dying. I heard footsteps come toward me and a chair scoot next to where I was.

"Melinda, I know you can hear me. I know you heard what I said." Edward said. _This was weird. I did hear what he said. But reading thoughts? Please._

"But you don't understand. I can hear your thoughts. I can hear everyone's, except Bella of course." he said. _What meds was he on? I wanted to try a little._ He laughed. The burning started to creep back into my mind, but I forced it back.

"I'm not on any medication." he stated. _Yeah right, wait. I didn't say that out loud._

"Right, because I'm telling you the truth. Just think something. And I'll tell you what you said." _You're crazy._

"I suppose an outsider would think that." he mused. _I don't understand. How?_

"It has something to do with what's happening to you." he said, pausing.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't want to know. Thinking about the situation brought the fire back to life. More hot than before. Licking at my every nerve.

"Ah!" I screeched. Edward stood up quickly, knocking his chair over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said nervously. What was his deal? He obviously wasn't doing anything about it.

"I know I wish I was." he moaned, sitting back down. "How about you think of something so you won't think about the burning?" he suggested. _Like what?_

"Well, it's none of our business, but we've all been wondering how you got those scars. I apologize, but I went through your thoughts to find out, but you do a really good job of not thinking about it." _It's okay. I might as well tell you, since I'm dieing anyway and I'm sure this is a dream. I'll show you. I did a good job of keeping this memory._

_***************************_

_Finally my sister left the kitchen to set the table and me and my mother were alone cooking. Well, I was preparing, definitely not cooking. I looked over at my moms dirty blonde hair shimmering down her back. I got the texture from her but I got the color from my dad. My sister, Emily, somehow ended up with black hair. Probably from my grandma. Emily had blue eyes from my dad, Charles. My mom turned and looked at me with her wide dark brown eyes that I got from her._

"_Is something wrong, sweetie?" my mom, Linda, asked. I put down the spoon that I was using to mix the brownie mix. I took some on my finger and ate it._

"_Well, these girls at school were talking about how there parents did and didn't want them to have sex. I was just kind of wondering your stand on this." I mumbled._

"_Oh." my mom said, taken by the twist this conversation had made. "Well, your father and I waited but we are just as happy as my brother who didn't wait. So I guess it's your choice. I would prefer if you waited but times are different now. You know I love you either way." she said and bet down giving me a kiss on my head. _

"_Okay I think the brownie's are ready." I said to my mom._

"_Just put them over-" there was a loud crash like glass breaking. Emily and I screamed. I jumped to the floor._

"_Everyone on the floor!" deep voice yelled. My mom fell to the floor._

"_Run." she whispered. I fumbled to stand. I ran out one of the swinging doors that led to the dining room. That was my first mistake. Someone I didn't see caught me around the neck, my dress brushed against my legs. I felt something cold and hard press against the side of my head._

"_Everyone come here peacefully and I won't shoot her!" the guy yelled. I let out an involuntarily shiver._

"_Are you scared, little miss?" the guy asked._

"_No." I said. He laughed without humor. I smelt liquor on his breath. My mother came out from the kitchen and my father and Emily came from the other side of the dining room._

"_Don't hurt her." my dad said._

"_Ah, Charles and lovely Linda. I'm so glad to finally meet your children." I tried to pull away. He pulled me back and pressed the gun harder to my head. I looked around. My mother's face was filled with agony. My dads was guilty and my sisters was pure fear. There were other people here now. Circling us. They were all holding guns and wearing black clothes, but know masks. They obviously thought they weren't going to get caught. That there would be no one to tell anything. I shivered at the thought._

"_Let's not be feisty. Now, Charles, do you remember who I am? Or did you mess up to many people's lives to remember one insignificant person?"_

"_No." my dad said. "I remember you and what you're after, Michael."_

"_Tie them up!" Michael ordered, shoving me into one of his followers. They tied up our feet and arms. He pointed to my dad first._

"_Get him!" he ordered. A bulky guy lifted him up by his arm and practically dragged my dad into the enclosed room._

"_Don't tell him anything!" my dad yelled. A different guy hit my dad with the end of the gun. Emily started crying. And we sat. The walls here were pretty thin, so you could hear when my dad was talking and when they were arguing. There was low murmurs for a minute. Then a loud yell from my dad. And a gunshot. I gasped. I felt like I had been shot. I was in total shock. I saw a silent tear slide down my mothers cheek. The bulky guy came out again and grabbed my mother. "I love you both" she mouthed. It was like a routine. The different pitches. Arguing. I heard my mother talk in a begging tone. Then a gunshot. I was choking on my breath. This couldn't be real. The bulky guy came out again and grabbed Emily._

"_Tell them anything they need to know! Tell them anything to stay alive!" I yelled to her. The guy who was guarding me, hit me with the back of his gun and my head banged against the wall hard. I fell unconscious. I don't know how long I was like that, but a load gunshot woke me up. I couldn't breath at all. I threw up next to me._

"_Ew." the guard muttered. The door opened and I knew it was the bulky guy before he came out. He grabbed my by the arm and dragged me into the office we never used. It was behind the kitchen, right next to the room with the Christmas tree. Only a lamp in the corner lit the room. Giving it a dim effect. The tied me to a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. My eyes scan the room and then I saw something I will never forget. It was my mom, dad, and Emily in a pile on top of each other, dead. They were in a pool of blood. They had some type of slashes on them and some of there faces were each blown off by a gunshot to the head. If I had anything left to vomit, I would have. Michael stepped out from the dark. He had something on his knuckles. It was like a glove with three blades on it, each tip of the blade was blood stained. I slammed against the ropes tying me back. I would have strangled him if I wasn't tied up._

"_Now, you're not going to make the same mistake as the rest of you're family are you?" he said, giving them a quick, careless glance._

"_We can do this the easy way," he paused. "Or the hard way." he said, lightly gliding the blades over my cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark. I spit at him wit hgood aim, learning that from Jay. He wiped it off his cheek._

"_Interesting choice." he said. "Now, where is the diamond?" he asked in a even tone._

"_I don't know." I said. He clicked his tongue at me._

"_I expected this from you young sister, but not you. Your to old to not know. I'll ask you again. Where is the diamond?" I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. My parents never said anything about a diamond. They never talked about anything with money._

"_I told you. I do not know." I said through my teeth. He slapped me across the face with his hand. "I. Do. Not. Know." I yelled. His slid the blade across my right arm with his left hand. I screamed in pain. I looked at the three lines that were oozing blood. This what must have happened to my family, right before they died._

"_Okay, then where is the safe?" he asked. I didn't know what he was talking about either._

"_What safe?"_

"_Wrong answer." he said. Then he ripped across my left thigh. I screamed again._

"_I like the sound of your scream, but I don't think you do. If you just tell me where these things are I will leave you alone." he said._

"_Just like you did my family? Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Who do you think you are? Wolverine?" That was my second mistake. He brought his hand up and I closed my eyes. I felt the blades go straight down the side of my face. I screamed and blood went in my mouth. I spit it at him. I didn't dare open my left eye. I could tell it wasn't in one piece._

"_Where are they?" he yelled._

"_Go to Hell!" I screamed at him. He threw his arm across my stomach. I didn't breath for a second. I could feel only a thin layer of skin holding my insides in. I tried to breath with my chest._

"_Tell me where the stuff is you little-!" There was a gun shot. I didn't breath. It was as if the world had paused. Then I saw Michael falling towards me. His hand was still up and he fell onto me. Digging the blades right above my right breast. There was eight more quick gunshots. I gave what energy I had left to see my uncle drop the gun and run out of the room. Then I fell unconscious._

_****************************_

There was absolute silence. Every breath in the house had stopped. Yes, I could hear there breaths.

"That's horrible." Edward breathed.

Day 3

Edward hadn't left my side the whole time. However long that was. The burning was going on as strong as ever. Edward didn't say anything about the story I told him. Usually it was just me and Edward, but sometimes other people came in.

"Dude! I can't wait!" Emmett said excitedly. Wait for what? Me to die? Me either.

"Shut up!" Edward snarled at him. Then Carlisle visited often to check on me, as Edward said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Define okay?"

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No, she doesn't want to know." I just laid there. Counting the breaths as seconds. But when the heat gave and extra thrust, I lost track and started over. _Edward? _

"Hmm?" he asked. _Can anyone else in your family read minds like you?_ I tried to talk about anything to keep the pain away.

"No, just me. But Alice, Jasper, and Bella can do other things." he told me. _What can they do? _I didn't think it was healthy to egg on these illusions, but what did it matter.

"Alice can see the future, but the future's not set in stone. She can only see the future depending on what that person is deciding. Jasper can feel the feelings you are feeling. He can also manipulate peoples feelings. Bella's is odd. She is a shield. She can block people out of her mind and she can also shield other people to. Like I can't read her mind at all. I couldn't even when she was human. We're still working on her getting the shield away from her mind. She almost has it down." he said. I ignored the thing about when she was human. Then, out of no where, the fire in my toes went away. I stopped breathing out of shock. I must finally be dieing now. Slowly the fire died out in my calves, thighs then all from my waist down. I was so confused. I felt more alert than I had when the fire started. It didn't make any sense. I did notice, however, that when the fire left, it gathered around my heart. It left my stomach and inched deadly closer to my heart. I heard someone light enter the room.

"Edward, you need to tell her before she hurts someone. You only have 7 minutes left." a voice I recognized as Alice said. Finally. I had a date for when I would die and this pain would end.

"Melinda, I need you to listen to me. This is very important. You can't block me out." he said. For some reason I trusted him. I just didn't care anymore. I was almost over. Some more fire left.

"You are changing. I had to change you. The fire you're feeling is changing you into something that's not human." he informed me. My breathing hitched.

"I know that this is going to sound impossible but you have to believe me. You are changing into a vampire." I held my breath. I must have heard him wrong. He was wrong I wasn't changing into a vamp- vampire. I was dying. He was wrong.

"You have to believe me. How can you explain this? The way I can read minds and Alice can see the future. The burning yet you're still alive. The extra space in your head and you can probably hear out to the highway by now. How do you explain this? We're different. I know that you know this. You notice id the first day you came over. Our gold eyes, pale, cold skin. We never go to school when it's sunny." My thoughts were swimming in my head. This couldn't be true, but everything he said matched. The pain left my chest but swarmed my heart, it accelerated.

"When this is over, you'll be very thirsty. But we need you to be calm. We're different from others of our kind. We don't drink human blood, we drink the blood of animals. We're not monsters, but there are vampires who aren't like us. We're unique. You can be like us or chose your own way. We just need to make sure that you don't go on a killing spree." he said. There was a pause. He was about to talk again. _Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone. All of you!_ He got up and I heard Alice and him leave. The pain was gone from my neck but there was a different kind of burn replacing it. Like a want. I ignored it. Slowly the burning was gone from my body, but it was circling in on my heart. My heart sped up, if that was possible, it was in full out panic mode. I was aware of eight people in the room suddenly. I barely heard them get in here. I couldn't control my breath, it was erratic.

"Melinda, it will be okay." Carlisle said. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. The pain was horrible. My heart was on fire. I let out a long scream that should have shattered windows. I didn't even know that I could reach that pitch. Then it was over. My heart wasn't beating anymore, but I still felt alive. I took a breath but it felt all wrong, it felt useless. I stopped trying to breath like a normal person. The room was utterly silent.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Scents

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**SONG: Monsters by Matchbook Romance**

**Note: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school. Enjoy!!!**

There was no sound, not even a heart beat. Considering I didn't have one. I opened one eye slowly. The light was blinding, I quickly shut it. I heard someone chuckle which almost sent me into a rage. Where did this anger come from? I felt a blanket of calm sweep over me. _Jasper can manipulate the feelings of people. _Ran through my mind.

"Melinda? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no. What the hell? Did I look okay? Duh! I opened my eyes, squinting at the light. I was surprised by what I saw. I could see the little dust particles in the air that I hadn't been able to see before this was happening. Before I turned into- into- No! it was impossible. I took a deep breath, it still felt wrong. I sat up. I meant to go slowly but my movement was fast. I looked at the Cullen's. They were staring at me. They were all some much more beautiful with these new eyes. When I took Jasper in it made me scared for some reason. He had some crescent marks all over him. I looked around the room. I was on some doctors table and we were in an office. My throat burned really bad, but not like the burning I was feeling before. It was different.

"What happened to me?" I asked. My voice was different, like wind chimes. My hand flew up to my throat in a fast movement. Everything I did was fast, in no way a normal speed for a human.

"Dude! I thought you told her." Emmett said.

"Shut up. I did." Edward said.

"Why did you do this to me? What happened to make you think you could do this to me?" I said, my voice strained. I wasn't sure who I was talking to, mostly all of them. Carlisle glanced at Edward. Edward stepped forward.

"I was driving and I wasn't paying enough attention. I was being to cocky and I didn't hear you or your thoughts. And I hit you and you broke your back. You almost died. I couldn't just leave you there when it was my fault." he admitted. My irritation spiked.

"Why didn't you just let me die? If you can read my thoughts than how did you not know that I've been wanting to die since my parents did. But you didn't let me. You turned me into this!" I scoffed. I noticed in the back of my mind that I was going into a crouch.

"I didn't know that. You never thought about it around me." Edward said. Then something registered.

"So let me get this straight. You can see like this, you can read minds, you can hear really good and you hit me with your car!" I streaked. I saw Emmet try to hide a smile. "How the hell is that possible!?" I yelled.

"It was an-" Edward started to say, but I pounced out to attack him. Emmett collided with me and Bella stood in front of Edward protectively. I landed hard on the ground with Emmett laying on top of me holding my arms down on the ground. I squirmed to get free but he put more weight on me. Emmett winked at me. The whole ordeal lasted about one second.

"Let me go." I growled at him. I heard Rosalie faintly growl. I pushed against Emmett with my arms and to my surprise I tossed him off of me. I was stronger than him. I would've smiled if I wasn't so pissed. I tried to get up but whatever outfit I was wearing wouldn't let me do that easily.

"What the hell am I wearing?" I said in a normal tone. I was surprised at my change of emotion. I was wearing a black dress that was strapless with a grey band under my bust. There were flowers going up the dress. I had on grey heels. Alice laughed. My human ears had done her no good.

"I picked it out. Do you like it?" she asked. I groaned and flopped back on the floor. I put my hands over my face trying to make this all go away.

"Melinda! Opened your eyes! I want to show you something." Alice whined. I opened them and she was standing there with a mirror. I shook my head.

"Emmett." Alice said. Emmett started to pick me up.

"Touch me and I'll throw you out a window." I threatened. I got up in my fast movements. I stood in front of the mirror. I was amazed and horrified about what I saw. I was beautiful, like the rest of them. My skin was snow white and all my features were perfect. My hair laid perfectly on my shoulder despite the fact I just got tackled. I was horrified because my eyes were a crimson red, sticking out form my features. I was also horrified because all my scars were still there. I didn't even know what to say. It was impossible, they were supposed to be gone. I ran my hand over the ones on my face. With my new eyes I could see the indent perfectly and I could tell were all the stitches had been. I noticed the apache tear necklace wrapped around my wrist. So much for protection.

"I have a theory about that." Carlisle spoke up. I looked at him. "I think that since it was metal it effected the process. That the venom doesn't work on the metal. No one would know because it's such and unusual circumstance."

"You don't meet many people how get sliced open four times." I said matter-of-factly. I was sure that they all knew by know what had happened. The burning was brought to my attention again.

"You need to go hunting." Edward said.

"Hah, no I don't because this isn't happening and soon I'll wake up from a comma or something and this will all be a twisted dream." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"Trust me." he said. I snorted.

"It will take a millenium for you to gain that back."

"We have all the time in the world." I crossed my arms. They were all staring at me.

"Can I change first?" I asked, if this was a dream, I would just have to go with it. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. The tempurature didn't effect me, but I did realize that the Cullen's didn't feel cold to me or hard. They felt like a normal person and were the same tempurature as me. I was beyond nervous and disgusted at what I was about to do.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we stood next to the river by his house.

"Ready as I'll never be." I mumbled. He cracked a little smile.

"Watch." he instructed. He moved back a couple of steps then ran and jumped over the river. I back up, a couple more steps then him to be safe, and ran. I was fast and I soared over the rushing water. Everything looked different like I had microscoped eyes. The water was like blue silk and I could see every living thing in there. I landed with a soft thud that only vampi- people like us could here. I looked around the forest and saw everything. Bugs that I was sure no one knew existed dead leaves, plants blooming and in the back of my mind I noted that it was nighttime. Edward was looking at me intently and waved me to follow him, then he took off. My instincts took over and I ran after him. I wasn't nearly as fast a him but the action felt natural and carefree. I let out a little laugh and the wind felt good running past every inch of my body. Edward shortly stopped and I ran past him a bit, taken off guard, then went back to him.

"Now feel everything around you. Let your senses take over and tell me what you hear." he instructed. I closed my eyes and tried to broaden my horizens. I could hear things moving leaves rustling in the October breeze. I sighed.

"I hear everything. Is there something you _want _me to hear?"

"Any…thudding?" I didn't see where he was getting at but I listened again. I did hear soft thudding close by.

"Off to the left, by some crinkleing…..leaves?" I said.

"Good, it's a heartbeat of a deer. Now just follow the scent and let your instincts take over." he said. I did what I was told and I fetl myself start running to the scent. The scent wasn't very appatizing. That's when I saw the poor defenseless deer and all I could think of was bambi, but that didn't stop me. I lunged toward it and the deer never saw me coming. My teeth sank into it's neck while my body slung around and dug into the ground. The blood flowed warm into my mouth and I drank it until it ran dry and the deer layed lifeless on my lap. I wiped my mouth with the back or my hand, there was blood on it. I cringe. Then I was horrified because my throat still burned.

"You're thirsty, you know?" Edward said. I had barely noticed he was there.

"What?"

"The burning is you being thirsty. It will always be like that if you drink animal blood and not humans. It won't be as bad as now because you're still thirsty, but it will always be there."

"Great." I mumbled and pushed the dead thing off my body. I got up. "Lets go hunting!" I said in a fake cheery voice. I hunted three more deers but then I was full. I felt like a water bottle. When we got back everyone looked at me curiously but I just took a quick shower. When I got out I didn't really know what to do with myself. Apparently when I was showering Edward and Bella had left to there home that was nearby. I sat on the couch next to Alice.

"Why is Bella always staring at me?" I asked out of the blue causing everyone to stare at me. I would've blushed right then.

"It was weird for her to see us socializing with a human. We usually keep our distance exept when it came to her." Alice explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Melinda, Bella used to be human before too. Only a couple years ago." Alice told me and launched into a story. She told me so much that it could be a couple novels. She told me how they met and how he left her and where Jacob played a part in this. But something seemed to be missing. Like there was something I wasn't aware of. I shifted through the thoughts in my head.

"But if you can see the future, how did you not see me turing into this?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Because you were on your way to see…..Didn't Jacob tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked even more confused than her. She glanced at Jasper.

"I think I should let Jacob tell you." she said. We sat in silence while I tried figure out what it was. Then my phone rang from upstairs. I saw Alice run and get it before the first ring ended. She handed it to me.

"It's Jay." I said. I looked at Carlisle. "What do I tell him?" Carlisle looked perplexed. No one had any idea about what to do under the circumstances. Jay wasn't stupid, none of my friends were.

"What if we tell him the truth, partially?"

"How?" Esme asked.

"What if we say I got hit by a car by a hit and run then say my face got messed up really bad and they had to do surgery. That's why it would look different and the paleness would be from being in the hospital. The other stuff can be explained and I can go back in two weeks." I said, the plan already forming in my head.

"But what about the scent. You'll still be a new born." Carlisle said. Alice had explain the term new-born in the story. That's why I had crazy mood swings.

"I can have one of you sit by me and I can lean into you and you could hold me back if I tried to attck anyone." I shuddered at the thought.

"But who?" Alice asked. The million dollar question. It would look weird if I leaned into Alice or she held me back. Rosalie didn't like me and I don't think it would be good for the ego's of the girl at my table. Jasper wouldn't be much help because he wasn't as tamed as the others. I looked over and smiled at Emmett.

Carlisle had called Jay and explained to him what happened. He also called Uncle, who was on a trip, and told him. He told them both that I didn't want anyone to visit, by my request. It was only four days until I could go back to school. I had learned a lot over the past few days. I learned all about Renesme and had seen her grow. It was beyond weird. But I wierdly hadn't seen Jacob this whole time. I was hunting now, by myself. I was just standing here, I didn't want to do anything. Ever since I was changed my most dominant mood was depression. I heard a branch snap and I whirled around but I saw nothing. I backed up a step, nervous. Then, right as it made it first move, I saw it. It was a giant wolf. I gasped and went back a few yards. It wasn't a normal sized wolf either and it was sandy colored. It's hair stood up and it growled at me. I was breathing fast, it didn't make any sense. Alice said everything was supposed to be afriad of us, that we were the top predator. Apparently this wasn't the case. I heard other running noise and I thought it was another mutant wolf, but to my relief it was Alice. She hopped into a protective stance in front of me.

"Seth stop!" she yelled. What was this? Her pet? The wolf whined and I was beyond confused. The wolf turn around and darted back into the woods, to far for me to see. I stared at Alice, but she didn't, wouldn't, look at me. I heard foot steps lighly crunching and coming closer. Alice still didn't move. Then a shape started to come into form and my mouth dropped when I saw who it was. Seth. I felt stupid for not making the connection, but how was I supposed to no that wolf Seth was human Seth……

"Did he just….Is he? That's not possible." I stutered. Funloving Seth was a wolf, part of this whole twisted fantasy secret.

"Yes, he's a werewolf." Alice said simply like it was the most normal thing. I stood speechless.

"Who is this? A friend?" Seth asked. I was so confused.

"Seth, you know Melinda. From school?" Alice asked. Seth looked shocked, he squinted like he couldn't believe I was a vampire.

"Melinda?" he asked. I nodded. "What happened?"

"I, uh, got hit by a car and they turned me into a vampire." I said. He turned to Alice.

"Jacob doesn't know." he said.

"I know. I was going to tell him but he hasn't been around." she said.

"He showed me…the three days…that was when she was being changed?"Alice nodded.

"You know you can't go back to Forks unless Jacob says it's okay, but I don't know how he'll react to 's where he's been though, in Forks. He went to visit Quil and Embry."

"Where'd he get the money?" Alice asked. Seth looked confused.

"Bella gave some to him. Didn't she tell you?" Alice shook her head. A thought occurred to me.

"Wouldn't you've seen it?" I asked Alice. I mean what's the point of seeing the future if you missed trivial things.

"I can't see werewolves." she said looking frustrated. She told me, also, that she couldn't really see Renesme. Seth turned to me.

"Jacob's mad at you." Seth said. That irked me.

"What? Why?"

"Well, even though he missed the date you should've called to acknowledge that he wasn't there so he assumed you didn't go."

"Yeah I didn't go. I was hit by a car!" Alice gave me a look to calm down. I took a deep breath. I was holding it because I didn't want to attack him since he was human. But the smell wasn't good. It was horrible and it burned my nose. I scrunched it up. Alice laughed softly.

"When's he coming back?" I asked.

"He should be at our house any minute." Seth said and in a flash Alice had her phone out.

"Jacob?" Alice asked. I could hear Jacob on the phone. _Yes? Alice?_

"Can you come over?" _Why?_

"Just do it." Jacob sighed and hung up.

"Come on." Alice told us. We ran back to the house. Seth was fast too in his human form, but not as fast as us.

"Melinda, can you stay upstairs until I tell you to come down?" Alice asked.

"Sure….." I said and ran upstairs. I heard a car pull into the driveway. The front door opened and slammed shut.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Okay, before I tell you something I need to ask you a favor." Alice said, she sounded uneasy.

"Favor?" Jacob sounded confused.

"Now, if one of us accidently hit someone with a car and they were going to die, but we changed them, would you give us permission that it's okay?" Alice asked. I heard Jacob gasp.

"Upstairs?" Jacob asked. I was so confused. How did Jacob even know this secret? Permission from him?

"You can come down now." Alice called to me. I took a deep breath and subtly noticed that the smell of werewolf was stronger. I walked downstairs like a normal person. I didn't want to scare him. He took a step back, in shock I guess, and started shaking like I'd seen him do before.

"Jacob," I started. "It's-"

"Melinda?" He asked breathless. I nodded. "Those three days….I should've known." He glared at Alice. "Who did it?" He asked through his teeth.

"I don't think that would be the best thing for me to do." Alice said.

"Who?" Jacob growled.

"Edward." Alice whispered. Jacob shook violently. I took a daring breath, though I didn't want to put Jacob in danger. I almost gagged on the strong scent of….werewolf?

"I'm going to rip-" I gasped and they looked at me.

"You're a werewolf!" I shreaked. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. Seth was one, Alice said she couldn't see werewolves when she was talking about Bella and Jacob, she said he was going to tell me something, his skin temperature and how he said he always had a secret. It all fit together. Jacob stopped shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried.

"Would you have believed me?" he challenged. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"Maybe not at first, but in time." I said akwardly. I honestly didn't know. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't deal with this." he said, backing up. I felt my breath caught in my throat, but I wouldn't let him know I was about to cry. He started shaking again and ran outside. I heard a terrible ripping sound and running. I felt like fainting. I went and sat down on the couch. Seth was staring at Jacob the whole time, but went back to staring at Renesme, who was with Rosalie. Edward and Bella were hunting.

"Seth?" I asked. He looked at me. "I don't mean to be rude, but why do you always stare at Renesme? It's kind of weird." I said. Rosalie actually laughed. Seth smiled politley.

"It's because I imprinted on her." he said nicley. I must have looked confused because he laughed. "Since we're werewolves we find the person were supposed to spend the rest of our lives with. It's like magic, the person's like the only person you'll ever want to be with. You don't even see the other people."

"But isn't Renesme going to live forever?"

"We live forever too."

"But what if your inprint was a human?"

"If you stop phasing for a while you'll start getting older."

"Phasing?"

"Changing into a wolf." I thought about this.

"Did Jacob imprint on anyone?" I asked. Seth bit his lip and looked away. I gasped, almost choking on the werewolf stink.

"Me?" I breathed out. It made sense. The way he looked at me, how he always wanted to be by me, how it hurt when I was fighting with him, the way it felt when I kissed him……

"I didn't want to tell you. He wanted to when the time was right." Seth said softly. This was beyond bearable. All of the things that happened this was the worst. How could I be with him when we were supposed to be enemies and I could barely breath around him. I stood up. Edward and Bella strolled in the door. The looked like they were doing more than just hunting. Edward glanced toward me.

"I think I should go home." I said.

"Is that really the best idea?" Alice asked.

"You tell me." Alice's eyes glazed over.

"I can't." she sighed. "Jacob keeps changing his mind if he's going to see you." For a breif I thought about not going then.

"I just need to be home." I said. I needed some familiarity. I started heading to the door and reached my hand out. The doorknob turned by itself. I pulled my hand back to me and the doorknob went back to its normal state.

"How'd you do that?" Bella, who was watching, asked. Everyone was staring at me.

"I-I didn't touch it." I stammered.

"Do it again." Edward said. I reached toward the door and the knob moved before I touched it. I pulled my hand away in shock, not wanting to be by the door knob. Edward reached for it and nothing happened.

"Try reaching for it but don't want to opened it." He said. It was a confusing request but I did as told. Nothing happened and my hand went normally to the knob and grabbed it.

"Do what you did before, but don't pull your hand away." he said. I didn't see where he was getting at. I reached my hand and the knob turned. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Want to open the door." he commanded. I felt like I wanted to open the door. He pulled my hand back and the door started opening as my hand got further. I stop wanting it to open, it was so weird. The soor stayed where it had started to open.

"Levitation." Bella breathed. Everyone stared at her. I had a feeling she would've blushed if she could.

"What did you say?" Edward asked. Alice had told me the Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, he was as clueless as the rest of us. He glanced at me. Geez how did anyone live with him. He cracked a smile.

"I said 'Levitation'. I read a book where a character could make things move. Kind of like what Melinda's doing." she said. "Melinda never showed any signs of a power, maybe this is it."

"But most only have to do with the mind." Carlisle said. I ddin't know when he got in here.

"Well, maybe she can move stuff with her mind too." Bella suggested. They all looked at me.

"I could try?" I said. Esme nodded encouringly. I looked at the vase on the table. I concentrated on trying to lift the vase. It was tough. The vase only went a foot off the table but I felt like I should be sweating bullets. In the back of my mind I noticed that a small clump of hair was lifting up. I gently set it back down and was panting. Everyone was shocked.

"I guess I'm not leaving right now?"

It was nine in the morning on Sunday. I was running home, finally. The past three days were torture. I was able, now, to lift four things at once. It was getting easier, but it was still tough. We also noted that when I lifted things up I had the weird reaction of my hair lifted in little clumps, it was odd. The feeling when I lifted things were just as odd. It was like I was spreading my body over the area and could mentally feel every object, like I was some invisible mist. Jacob never came to see me. I was really nervous of going to school tommrow, but it had to happen eventually. I walked inside, opening the door with my mind, and sighed. The first thing I noticed was that someone was here. It was human and it smelt good. My mouth watered, but I noticed that something was off. I ran up to my grandma's room. I took a deep breath by her door. She smelt good, which was weir dthing to think, and the burning in my throat flared. But this wasn't the scent I smelt. I heard a weak heart beat on the floor under. I followed the noise to the bathroom. Jay was laying there on the floor. There was puke in the toilet and some on his mouth. His heart beat was week and he needed to get to the hospital fast. I took out my phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance at 2525 Rooftop Drive. I think my friend overdosed or something." I told them frantically. They said they were on there way and I looked at Jay's hand. There was some orange bottle in it. I picked it up and read the label. It was oxycodone. I felt like smacking him for being an idiot. The ambulance came and took him away on a stretcher. I took small testing breaths. My throat flared the whole time, but at least I'd have a little bit of practice before school. I couldn't decide if I was going to go to the hospital. It was dangerous but Jay was in there! Two hours later my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Melinda Green?"

"Yes." I said.

"You were on Jason Hogart's emergency calls listed. We wanted to tell you he was in the hospital."

"I know, I called. Is he alright?"

"I'm not allowed to share that information unless you're family." The person said. I wanted to go and rip there head off. I hung up and ran to my car. It, thankfully, started.

I drove there and wondered if Alice knew what I was doing, I was sure she wouldn't approve. I pulled into the parking lot and ran to the doors.

"I need to see Jason Hogart." I told the boy who worked at the desk.

"I'll be with you in a mintue." he said. I felt like yelling, but I wasn't breathing. I put on a more seductive charm.

"I would really appreciate it if I could see him now. It's very important that I get to him." I said. The boy blinked a couple times. I might have overdone it.

"He's in room 36." the boy told me. I practically sprinted there. When I got in Jay was asleep. I sat in a chair across the room. He had an IV hooked to him and tubes in his nose to help him breath. He looked so helpless. A female doctor entered the room. I stood up.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his cousin." I lied. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not.

"He had an overdose of oxycodone. We had to pump his stomach. He has 20/20 vision, and would be able to read the doseage correctly. Plus this wasn't even a perscription for him. He didn't overdose accidently." she told me. I had to take a breath to talk. I could smell blood and humans everywhere. I felt my instincts comeover me but I pushed them back, Jay was to important and I needed the information.

"So are you saying he tried to kill himself?" She nodded.

"It would seem that way. Would he have any reason to try that?" she asked me.

"He had some family problems but……Where is his mom?" I asked. I thought she would of atleast been here.

"The phoneline was disconnected." she told me. That was weird. "Jason should be up soon. He needs to sleep it off." she told me and then left. I pulled the chair up next to Jay. I grabbed his hand and just sat there in a ball and waited. Three hours later Jay's eyes fluttered. His light blue eyes looked at me and got wider.

"Melinda?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." I sounded like I had been crying and I would have been if I could produce tears. He frowned.

"You look different." he noted.

"Yeah, my face got really messed up from the accident."

"But your scars are still there." he said. I had feared people would notice that.

"Weird turn of events." I said.

"Your hand is freezing." he said. I knew what he was doing now.

"I got a weak pulse now. Stop trying to turn the attention." I ordered. He looked away. I knew I should probably tell a doctor he's up but I needed to talk to him.

"Jay, did you try to kill yourself?" I asked, barely getting the words out. He looked at me with glassy eyes. To my horror, but not surprise, he nodded. I swallowed.

"Why? Why would you do that? How could you just leave me like that?" I said, I could here the tears in my voice.

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice cracked. I took a deep breath, pushing my instincts back. I tried to change the subject a little.

"They said your moms phone was disconnected. Did she forget to pay the bill again?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She left." he said not looking at me.I blinked a couple times.

"Like moved away, left you here?" he nodded. "Where were you staying?" I asked. Alice had stopped at my house a couple times but no one was ever there execpt my grandma.

"My car." he said. I gasped.

"Why didn't you stay at my house? You've always been welcomed there." I said. Silence. "Is that…Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" I asked. The tear that slid down his cheek answered it. I wiped it away. I would've been crying now if I could.

"No, Jay. Why didn't you call me? They're going to take you away from me now. They're going to put you in a place so you can't hurt yourself. But I know you won't do it again. You can't leave me." I had started sounding like I was crying and silent tears slid down Jay's face. Just then the doctor walked in. She told me I had to leave. I walked out the front and leaned against the building, breathing in the partially fresh air. There had to be something I could do. Then a thought occurred to me. I whipped out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" he asked. There phones where for emergencys and in my opinion this was an emergency.

"No, I need your help. Jay needs your help." I told him.

I was on my way to lunch. I had gotten Carlisle to give the hospital the okay to let him go home and not a suicide place. Jay would be home in three days, my home, our home. The day was hard so far, even though I barely breathed all day. But it was getting a little easier. Jacob had down an A+ job of avoiding me. Emmett came up to me.

"Alright, let get this started." he said.

"Don't do anything embarrasing please." I said. He laughed.

"Why would I do that?" he said. I didn't believe him at all. We went to the table without getting any food. When I got to the table everyone who I hadn't seen today were asking the same questions Jay had. I answered them patiently. When they calmed down they finally noticed Emmett.

"Guys, this is Emmett. I invited him to sit with us. So move over." I said. Some people scooted over and we sat down. They went back to there talkative selfs. Asking me a million questions.

"Melinda, you smell really good. What perfume are you wearing?" the girl next to me asked.

"It's called Manmagnet." Emmett said. "Not that she needs that." He pushed my shoulder a little. I would've blushed.

"Well, it smells really good. Like cinnamon and vanilla." the girl said.

"That's exactly what it is." Emmett said. I smelt like cinnamon and vanilla? Yum.

"How did you know that?" I whispered to him so low that only us could hear.

"Alice gave me some pointers." he whispered back.

"I think my perfume smells much better. It smells like cherry blossom." said this snob Penny. She flipped her hair in my direction sending her sent straight at me while I was taking a breath. Bad move. I couldn't control my want. I was about the lunged forward when Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. The move probably looked casual to everyone, but to me it was an iron death grip. I got my feelings under control and gave him a thankful smile.

"That's probably why he's always staring at other girls, right?" I retorted. She always got on my nerves. Why did she even sit with us? Penny blushed and glared daggers at me. Emmett chuckled.

Stupid, stupid reading teacher. She made me stay after class to get my assighments that I missed. She was like a thousand years old and moved like a turtle. I was going to be late for my next class. I could run there but I at least wanted to act like I was normal. I was walking a little faster than normal though. I was walking down the hallway and about to turn the corner. I had passed someone but didn't acknowlegde the boy.

"Hey, Little Vamp." a male voice I never heard said. I stopped in my tracks.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Note: I hope she sounded like herself. I was writing the other story and haven't written this one in so long that i forgot her personality a little. If it didn't sound like Melinda please tell me!!!**

**Note: **Melinda Vampire Dress: .


	12. Colors

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Note: Adrian looks Like Chace Crawford in gossip Girl Season 2**

**Song: Wake Up by Arcade Fire**

I turned around to see a boy leaning against the corner of the wall casually. He looked familiar I searched my mind to figure out who he was. Then I remembered the brief time I had kissed him at my sleepover in spin the bottle. Adrian Radley.

"Excuse me?" I said, nervous. He shrugged.

"Just saying 'hi'" he said. I've heard about him. He was the schools player. He was second richest, prier to my family, and dated almost every girl in my grade. He's never dated me. I had heard girls talking about him, but i didn't want to be with someone who wouldn't last. I knew why, though, that girls would go out with him. I wasn't going to lie, he was hot. He had long, messy brown hair with vibrant green eyes. Adrian was wearing a white t-shirt with a jacket over and jeans, I'm sure they were all brand name.

"What did you call me before is what I meant?" I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"You are a baby vampire, are you not?" he said slyly.

"How do you know that?" I said, shifting uncomfortably. He raised his eyes brows and made a sweeping motion at himself. That's when I noticed. He was unnaturally pale, like me. I breathed in his scent. He was a vampire.

"Oh," I gasped. "But, your eyes?" I said.

"I could say the same to you." he said. He must be wearing contacts like me. I thought about the nickname he gave me and the comment he made before.

"I'm not a baby." I said, my chin going up a little. He raised his eyebrows. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I was born in 1823." he said. I did the math in my head.

"You're 186 years old!" I whispered fiercly.

"186 years young if you ask me. So in your case you are very much a baby." he said casually. This time I raised my eyebrows. The bell rang.

"I have to go." I said. I started walking away, but Adrian was in front of me in a second.

"Going so soon?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "You should cut class with me, we're already late." I usually would've said, no and to just leave, but there was something about him. It was like I felt compelled to him, I wanted to be by him, like he had some gravitational force around him. I opened my mouth then closed it. I wasn't really sure I should be talking to another vampire, I'd need to talk to Carlisle. I shook my head.

"I'm already behind on work. After school I'm going to the hospital."

"Risky, don't you think?" I shrugged.

"Maybe we can hang out, you know where I live." I said walking away.

"Goodbye, little vampire." he said. I shook my head.

I was sitting on the couch. It was 2:00 in the morning and I was absentmindedly flipping the light swtich on and off with my mind. I could feel everything in the area between the light and the couch, where I had spread out my mind. I could feel the pillow, my shoes on the floor, the endtable. I started lifting my shoes and turning on and off the lights. Three things at once. I thought about how Jay was coming to live here tommorow and Uncle was also coming back. I felt sick about how I had to lie to them. The doorbell rang and I dropped the shoes, being drawn from my concentration.I walked to the door and opened it, I guessed it was one of the Cullens.

"Adrian?" I asked surprised. He smiled.

"Don't worry, when we start to hang out I'll just come in." he said smiling.

"Who's says we're going to hang out?" I said. He smirked and walked in.

"Nice place." he commented. I shut the door. There was something different about him.

"You know it's very early in the moring? I don't know if your age has effected your eyesight but….." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I had heard about his sarcasm, he was always easy going, never serious. I sat down on the couch and Adrian plopped down next to me. He looked at me and that's when I noticed his contacts had dissolved showing his true eye color. I hopped off of the couch.

"Your eyes!" I said gasping loudly. His eyes were blood red.

"It's not polite to point." he said. I put my hand down.

"You drink…humans….you kill them!" I could barely get the words out.

"If anything, I should be the one shocked. What I'm doing is natural, you're the weird one. I've heard about you types, the golden eyed people. Some big coven, the Collins?"

"Cullens." I said.

"That's the one."

"But how can you do something so…so-"

"Natural." he said. I didn't know what to say. He was right, he was doing the normal ways of a vampire. I was the weird one.

"I'm sorry. That was rude." I said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"No harm no foul." he said. "I don't think we will be hunting together though." I cracked a smile. I was just yelling at him and he seemed perfectly at ease. I sat back down.

"So what happened to you? Drowned? Cut yourself? Bad shoe sale shopping experience?" Adrian asked.

"No, I was hit by a car." I said, I was at peace with it now, I wasn't at peace with Edward though.

"What made you decide to go the unearthly way?" he asked. I sighed.

"One of the Cullens hit me." Adrian raised his eyebrows.

"How does that come about?"

"You guess is as good as mine." Adrian reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. "You smoke?"

"Yeah, habit." he said.

"It's a bad habit."

"One of many. Want one?" He asked. I would've said no right away, but I was deeply curious. I picked one out and he lit it for me. I put it between my lips and inhaled. I felt the smoked swirling around my unused lungs. I started coughing violently and Adrian smirked. I handed the cigarrete back to him.

"That was horrible." I said still coughing. He put the one I just used between his own lips.

"It's an aquired thing." he said.

"Apparently." The doorbell rang. What was this? Visit Melinda at the crack of dawn day? I opened the door. I took a step back in surprise.

"Jacob?!"

"Can I come in?" he asked and I nodded. I stepped aside and he walked in, I saw his nose scrunch up. I shut the door and right when I noticed Jacob's eyes flickered toward Adrian, who was now standing up. He immediately started growling, my guess about his eyes. I silently cursed to myself. Jacob started shaking violently and took off his shirt, to my excitement, but I couldn't think of that now. I pushed Adrian back onto the couch and stood in front of him, growling. Jacob and my growls bounced of the walls. His eyes told me he didn't want to do this but his stance told me different.

"What are you doing?" he growled. "Are you that blind?!"

"Don't yell at me! And are you that insensitive!?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Growls still coming from both of us. I didn't even know why I was defending Adrian.

"Why do you always have to bare teeth then ask questions?" I said, not bothering to growl anymore. Jacob stopped growling.

"So you're saying that what that bloodsuckers doing is okay?" Jacob stopped growling but his voice was still harsh.

"Bloodsucker? Someone like me, right? That's what you mean." I said, my voice laced with disgust.

"Mel, that's not what I meant." he said sympathetically. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, crossing my arms.

"What the hell?" Adrain said. I'd totally forgotten he was there. Jacob glared at him.

"Jacob, this is Adrian. Adrian, Jacob." I said. Adrian stood up next to me and held his hand out. Jacob didn't move.

"Okay." Adrian said awkwardly. "So, bloodsucker, eh?" Adrian studied Jacob. He started smiling.

"What?" I said ruffly. What could possibly be funny?

"I know what he is. I've heard about you, werewolves, but I always thought it was a story. Never believed in them myself. I didn't have time for fairytales." Adrian said. I was a bit shocked that he knew, but he was old. I snorted.

"Fairytales? All of us are the farthest thing." I said.

"Why are we standing here? Just let me kill him already!" Jacob growled stepping closer. I pushed him back a step.

"If you would listen to me you would know that…that… Adrian and I were just talking about how he's going to change like us!" I lied, silently thanking my fast brain.

"What?" they both said at the same time. I turned around and glared at Adrian. I fixed my gaze back on Jacob. I relaxed my stance and walked up to Jacob. I put my hand on his shoulder and let it slide down his arm as I talked.

"Jacob, could you please go down to the park and wait for me. I know we really need to talk and I want to do it in private." I knew I was abusing the fact that I was an imprint. From what Embry told me, Jacob wouldn't refuse me. His eyes searched me and I could tell he was fighting about doing what I wanted or what he _thought_ was right. He growled and slammed the door shut on the way out. I waited until I was sure he was out of hearing range.

"Okay, now go to the Cullens and ask Carlisle to tell you the ropes." I told Adrian. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, you drinking animal blood."

"I'm not doing that."

"Uh yeah you are. I just yelled at my boyfriend for you and you are going to do it!" I yelled.

"Boyfriend?" Adrian questioned.

"I meant Jacob, now go and get changed or I will hurt you! I am not in the mood!" I said through my teeth.

"I forgot how moody babies are." Adrian mumbled. I growled and Adrian held up his hands as he walked past me toward the door, slamming it shut behind him. God, boys were so annoying! I opened the door and ran to the park. Jake was sitting on the edge by the monkey bars. I walked over to him and climbed on top of the monkey bars. I stared at him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Jake glanced up and me then back to the ground.

"It's not supposed to happen like this." he said, kicking some of the mulch. I didn't know what to say. "What are we? We can't keep having a realtionship like this. It isn't healthy." I hopped down from the bars. I kneeled down in front of Jacob.

"I know what I want. We can try to make it work. I want it to." I said, as I rand my hand from his forehead down to his cheek. He caught my hadn on his chin and brought it to his lips. He moved kisses up my arm until he got to my shoulder. I was only wearing a tanktop and he moved the strap to the side a little and planted kisses there. He moved up to my neck and I tilted my head to the side. His lips froze. He moved back and his finger traced the cresent shape mark that I knew was there. I grabbed his face with both hands.

"Don't think about that." I murmered. I brought my lips to him and his parted. It started as a sweet kiss but Jacobs lips parted and his tongue slipped into my now open mouth. My tougue met with his. The kiss deepened and Jacob lifted me up onto his lap. My arms locked around his neck in a death grip and his arms wrapped around my tiny waist. I smiled and reluctantly pushed him away. He was smileing too.

"We have to check on Adrian." I said. Jacob growled lightly. "Be nice." I got up and grabbed Jacobs hand. We ran almost all the way to the house, we were walking up the walkway from the front door. I could hear some argueing. I swung Jacob and mine hands back and forth.

"I have a question." Jacob said.

"What?"

"Did you and Adrian really decide on him drinking animal blood or was it just to save his life?" He asked.

"If I say it was to save his life will you kill him?" I asked lowly. Jacob growled lightly. I opened the door and walked in on Adrian and Rosalie argueing.

"Listen, Barbie, I'll do this stuff, but I still think it isn't much more moral. Don't you think animals have feelings too? Look at Wolfboy over here, he has feelings." Adrian said. Jacob growled.

"I think it is totally different, animals die all the time!" Rosalie shot back.

"So do people!"

"Adrian and Rosalie stop now! Adrian stop being an ass and just try it!" I was so fed up with melodramtic vampires.

"I don't think I can work with Malibue Barbie over here." he said. Rosalie growled and stormed out the door, Emmett folowed.

"I'll take him." Edward said. I was sure he just wanted to get inside Adrians head and make sure he's not some psyco killer. Edward smiled lightly but didn't look at me. They both strolled out the door at the same time Alice walked in holding Walmart bags.

"I think you forgot about it now but I bought the stuff anyways." Alice said, setting the items on the table.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"You were going to make Jay and your Uncle cookies." She said. Alice was right, I was going to and I did forget. I looked at Jacob.

"Wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure." he said smiling.

We were halfway through the cookies when I grabbed some dough when Jacob wasn't looking. I turned around to face him and put one hand on his chest and I brought the hand with the dough in it to his face. I quickly turned around to make a run for it but he caught me around the waste and hugged me back to him. I started laughing as he rubbed his cheek against mine from behind me.

"They're so cute together." I heard Esme whisper to Carlisle. Jacob then proceeded to kiss the dough off my cheek. I heard Adrian and Edward come in.

"Get a room." Adrian said. Jacob growled while kissing my cheek. I moved to kiss him, I still had my back to him. I opened my mouth and invited Jake's tongue in. It felt right but tasted horrible, so I scrunched up my nose. Jake parted from me.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just the cookie dough and werewolf taste really bad together." I said. Adrian laughed.

"I can have you taste something good." Adrian said. Jacob gave him a death glare. "Just putting it out there."

"How was hunting?" I asked him.

"It sucks. I'd compare it to making out with a wolf." Adrian answered slyly. Jacob tried to lunged at him but I stepped in front of him. I was still stronger then everone.

"Adrian! Stop!" I chastied.

"It's okay, I gotta split anyway. I'l see you at school tomorrow." He winked. I felt Jacobs body tense. I grabed his face and made him look at me.

"I only want you." I said. "I promise." I got on my tiptoes and brought my lips to his.

It was a week until the winter ball for school. It was two weeks until Christmas. The winter ball was for all ages and was a tradition. It was on the last day of school before winter break and was enchanting. They really did go all out for this event, but I thought it was worth it. I have been trying to get Jay to ask a nice girl who he could be with for a while. The only thing he seemed interested in was finding out what was wrong with me. I wanted to tell him really bad, but that would just put him in danger. When my Uncle saw me for the first time I had to practically restrain him from sending out police to look for the hit and run driver that they would never find. I still don't think he beliefs the whole story but he hasn't pried.

"Hello? If you're going to daydream about me, do it on your own time." Adrian said. I sighed. I loved and hated Adrians sarcastic ways. He was easy to hang around with but easy to get annoyed at. We were at a Chinese place waiting for my order. Jay was coming home soon from working, he was a mechanic now, and I wanted something for him to eat. Adrian was at my house because he was helping me practice my levatation to further extents. A thought occurred to me. I whirled around to face him.

"You never told me if you have a power or not." I accused. I hadn't exactly asked him, but I assumed he would have told me. Now that I knew him better, I knew I'd have to actually ask him.

"You never asked."

"Do you have a power?" I asked. To my shock, he nodded.

"Well what can you do?"

"I can manipulate what people do. I'm really good at it now. I used to have to actually say the comand to the person but now I just have to look at them and think it. I've even figured out a way to make people see a thought I'm thinking, like a picture in there head." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's so cool." I said. He just shrugged.

"It got boring after a while. I don't do it unless its to help someone or I need something done then."

"Have you ever done it on me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You would know if I did, it has a vertigo feeling."

"Do it to someone here." I said.

"What do you want me to do?" I looked around.

"Make that guy open his chopsticks." I said looking at this guy eating Chinese food by himself.

"Wow," Adrian said. "That's really boring."

"What did you have in mind then?" I said raising my eyebrows. He smirked. Adrian looked at the guy and his eyes went white. The guys glazed over. The man shot up from his table and walked over to this girl on her cellphone. He grabbed he lady and held here back.

"Hey sexy momma." the guy said and planted a kiss on the lady. She promptly slapped him and ran out the door. I looked at Adrian and his eyes turned to normal, so did the guys. The guy shook his head and looked around confused at what he just did.

"You did that?" I asked. Adrian nodded. "That was awesome! Mean, but awesome." Adrian smiled. Then the Chinese lady said our food ready and we went home.

Jay liked dinner. Adrian had excused himself and I had to torture myself with eating and then threw it up when I was done. Edwrd had told me since we don't digest, we have to throw up the food or it will stick in our stomach forever. I threw on a t-shirt and shorts on over my bathing suit. Jacob and I were going swimming in the river by the Cullens house. It was snowing outside now and the water was freezing, but I wouldn't feel it and to Jacob it would feel like the perfect tempurature. I ran over there and saw Jacob hanging up a rope on a tree that hangs above the river. I smiled. I got out my camera and took a picture of him. That's when he noticed me and smiled. He picked me up and started kissing me hello. I thought he was just excited to see me and that's why he was smiling but two seconds later I found out different. He broke the kiss and tossed me into the water with all my clothes on and he jumped in after me. I splashed him and we played and kissed the whole time. I took a thousand pictures of us together. He thought it as just to mark a fun moment but I knew different. Jacob thought our relation was perfect, but I thought different. About a week after we had started dating I couldn't help but get in touch with my self-destructive side. Everything that was different about us and wrong about us was pointed out to me. I hated it. I wanted to be as happy as Jacob was with me, but something was always holding me back. It was like I could never be truly happy again. Jacob tossed me a towel and we dried off. I brought him back to kiss me and took a picture and continued kissing. If only Jacob knew I was kissing him goodbye.

**Please Review**

**Note: I want to take a vote. So please tell me who you think Melinda should be with. Jay, Jacob, or Adrian. Please vote**


	13. Different

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song: All The Same by Sick Puppies**

Jacobs View

I looked at the ceiling fan turning fast. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, that something was going to happen. I thought back to earlier in the evening and smiled. Going swimming with Melinda had been fun and special. How many people could go swimming together two weeks before Christmas. I loved spending time with Melinda. My Melinda. I loved her with all my heart but sometimes she'd scare me. I could never feel her truly happy. There was rare moments when that occurred and I lived for those. But she always had a dark sense around her that she could never shake. Sometimes when I'm with her, just sitting, I could feel that consume her and I would almost get caught in it too. It was a black feeling of horror and dread, almost like death. Other times she would be fine and having a good day but then I strike of worry, of something amiss, would hit her but she'd push it down. I wish I could help her, to do something for her. I just have to figure out what to do. I thought back to a couple weeks ago, at Thanksgiving. We were making dinner for Jay, her uncle, and me. The turkey had just come out of the oven and Melinda grabbed the cutting knife. I was working on the mashed potatos, not looking at her. I felt the darkness wash her over and I turned to her. She was standing by the turkey with the knife in one hand. She took her other hand and ran her fingers across the sharp blades. Her eyes were empty yet full of curiosity. I took a step toward her and grabbed the knife. She shook her head like she'd been in a daze.

"I'll do this," I said. "You can do the mash potatos." She nodded slowly and contiued her work. I shuttered at the memory and turned over and fell to sleep.

I felt a shove and I hit the floor. I opened my eyes to Seth standing over me.

"Melinda wants you at her house." he said and walked away. I stole a glance at the clock that read 6:30 A.M. I groaned. Stupid non-sleeping vampires. I got up and took a shower fast and walked to Melinda's. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"she yelled from the top story window. I could hear an axiousness in her voice. I opened the door and ran up the flights of stairs. They really needed to install an elevator for those who didn't have beyond human strength. I opened her door and felt the breeze from her open window. I looked at my precious Melinda. Her eyes flashed up at me. My heart thickened a little when I thought about how they weren't that pristine dark borown anymore and were replaced with hard topaz. Her skin was pale like a little china doll. But the red scars across her beautiful face from the accident made her look like a doll from a horror movie. Her hair was done in even curls that hung down beautifully in front of her face. She started to bite her pink pale lips and I could see the two teeth that really made her look like a vampire. Melinda was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair by an end table that was supposed to be downstairs. She had a stack of magazines on the floor and was cutting out pieces to make a collage. There was a chair on the other side of the table. I walked past the bed and sat in the chair. I looked at the bed again. There was some pleasant memories from there and some more annoying ones. Like the time where Melinda and I were making out. She started to lay on the bed with me on top of her. Our tounges clashed together and I was in heaven. Until the door swung open.

"Look. You guys have the rest of….say…..eternity to hook up. But you're cutting into our practice time. So scoot." Adrian said. That kid was a pain in the back but he made Melinda happy so I couldn't kill him….yet. I fixed my gaze back on Melinda, her eyes were like an open wound. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

"What?" I asked. I reached my hand out to grab hers but she moved it to her lap. I pulled mine back hurt.

"I can't," she started, then she swallowed. "I can't do this…anymore." she whispered. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"What?" I said in montone. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't make me say it again." she said.

"You- You can't be serious. Why?"

"We're not supposed to be together, Jacob. You know that. We're to different." she said coldly. Her eyes weren't an open wound anymore, they were cold and hard like her features.

"Don't give me that! That's such bull!" I yelled. I put my hands under the endtable and flipped it up out of anger. It should of hit the ground with a crash, but instead it floated above ground. The little cut out pieces and paper that was on the table were all floating. Melinda was holding up everything, there was more than forty pieces of paper. She had been doing good in practice.

"You're right." I said. "We are different. I could never be with someone so cold and indifferent as you. You can't use you're parents dieing as an excuse for all your behavior." I spat out. She gasped and the stuff came falling down and I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I couldn't believe I was being left again. Why did everyone I love have to leave me? I felt like my heart was ripped out and had been stomped on. I could barley breath. I didn't even make it out the door before I phased, leaving my ripped clothes in pile behind me. Leaving the rest of my life behind me.

The Next Day

Melinda's View

I sat at the piano at the Cullen's house. I absent-mindley played the keys to Nearer My God To Thee. I liked the orchestra version better but it was nice on the piano too. My mind drifted back to when Jacob and I had watched Titanic. In the end we were making out. But it was sad to remember us together, though I was the one who split us up. I felt like I was empty hollow. Hollow in this hard caseing of burning and desire. Jacob was right. I was cold. Cold on the inside. Cold on the outside. I hated this. I hated being a vampire. It wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be here, sitting here, playing a piano. I was supposed to be dead. If felt dead, on the inside. I had no heartbeat, I had no pulse. All I ever felt was pain. Emptiness. I was all alone. Alone in this big world, forever. I couldn't even think about how much pain I-

"Stop!" Edward yelled, standing off of the couch. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee were also in the room. My fingers stopped on the keys. Edward was looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I said 'Stop.' Jasper feels horrible right now all from you. My head is full with you're horrible thoughts. Stop selfpitying yourself. Stop being so selfish!" Edward said. I stood up and gave a humorless laugh.

"Excuse me? You don't get to tell me to stop. You don't get to tell me to stop being sad for myself." my voice raising and I saw random things floating in the air from my peak in feeling. "You did this to me! I didn't choose this "life". I can feel however I want! I can do whatever I want!" I yelled. I had a bunch of things in the air and I saw Emmett walk in. I felt my insides get tighter. I could feel my grasp on the items getting tighter. "I will lose everything! I cannot get the rest of my teenage years! I will be like this forever! I can never be normal again!" I yelled. Suddenly the feeling was too much to take and it burst from me. All the things I was holding in the air contrated and burst into pieces. I saw a valuable blue vase burst into reflective pieces and shattered to the ground. I was panting and I ran out the door.

"What'd you do? Kill her cat?" Emmett asked. I didn't want to hear it from him either. I opened the door with my mind and threw a rock at him. Hitting him square in the head making him fall over. I heard Alice laugh.

I furiously drew a picture of a forest. I had already started trying to draw one four times. I knew it wasn't that I wasn't getting them right. It was just because I was pissed and nothing seemed to look good. My door swung open and on reflex I grabbed whoever came in, with my mind, and pinned then against the wall. And I wasn't even looking.

"If you wanted to have your wicked way with me, you could have just asked." I heard Adrians voice say. I sighed. Typical. I let him go, relaxing my mind.

"How did you do that?" he asked, serious for once.

"It's cool don't you think? Wanna see more?" I said. I let my mind wrap around Adrian. I constricted my mind around his leg, his waist, his arm. Tightening my grip around him. It should feel something like a snake killing it's prey.

"Are you planning on taking my arm off?" Adrian asked, his voice tight. I let go with an exhale.

"Sorry. I get sucked into it sometimes." I said sheepishly. I sighed sadly and looked out the locked his arm around me.

"Come on. You can't be sad all the time. Let's take a walk." he said as we left the room.

Three Days Before The Dance

The bell rang. I walked out of class boringly. I normally would have been thrilled that the day was over, but now it was just another day. A day just like the next millions I'd be having.

"Hey, Little Vamp." Adrian said, slinging his arm around my shoulders, I didn't shrug it off. There was something about Adrian and I. And it went further than the fact that anyone felt a natural pull toward him from his powers. I leaned against the wall and Adrian stood in front of me.

"So what are we going to do today? Hang out? Practice powers? Hook up…..?" he said. I sighed, smiling.

"Why do you even try?" I said.

"Because you're beautiful. And I do not give up." he said. I blew the hair out of my face. Adrian reached up and pushed them out of the way.

"It wouldn't matter if you gave up right now. It's not going to happen. If you kissed me right now I wouldn't feel anything." I said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"So you wouldn't mind if-right now- I kissed you." he asked, temptingly. I was curious and I was single so it shouldn't bother me. It didn't bother me. I bit my lip and shook my head. Adrian was taller than me by a little. He inclined his head toward me and the space started getting smaller and smaller. His eyes searched my face and landed on my eyes. I hoped I was saying yes with my eyes. I closed my eyes and the next thing I felt was his soft lips pressed on mine. My stomach flipped and several thougths ran through my mind. The fact that his lips would be cold and hard to anyone else. The fact that I was kissing THE Adrian Radley. The fact that I liked kissing him. His lips parted from mine and he backed away a little but was still intimitely close.

"Nothing?" he questioned. I decided to mess with him. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hmm." he said. He quickly leaned back in and kissed me again, but more passionatly. I parted my mouth a little and his toungue outlined my lips. My hand wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. I heard someone clear there throat by me. Adrian and I parted, and I turned toward Seth who was standing there.

"You are free to do what you want with your life. I'm just warning you that Jacob's on his way down and I don't want him to see this." Seth said. I understood where he was coming from. A bit of guilt hit me and I smiled sadly at Adrian.

"I'll see you later." I said to him and walked away.

Two Days Before The Dance

I sighed. If Derek wasn't going to ask me to the dance by tommrow I will ask him myself. He has been eyeing me the whole day and I have heard him talking to his friends about asking me. I ripped another piece of my sandwich and threw it back onto my tray.

"Uh, Melinda." I heard Mia say. I looked up and she gestured behind me. I turned around to see Derek.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and we walked to right outside the lunchroom doors. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was pretty poipular and could have any girl he wanted. It was funny to see him sweat it out over asking me.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" he asked me. He had blue eyes and short black hair. He wasn't at all bad looking.

"No. Why?" I cocked my head to the side, playing dumb.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked.

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "Okay." I said. "I'll see you there." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I thought occurred to me. My ex-boyfriend, my friend with…. benefits?, and my date all at the same dance. This ought to be interesting.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Cave

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Note: I'm Sorry This Took So Long!! School.**

**Note: Give A Hoot If You Saw New Moon On 11/20/09**

**Note: I Had To Have A Chapter Devoted To Twilight Music**

**Song For This Chapter: I Caught Myself by Paramore (I chose this for the lyrics and tone!!)**

I slipped the ice blue dress over my head and it fell, brushing against my knees. I put on the silver heels and checked my hair and make-up one last time. Derek should be here any minute. Thoughts about whether Jacob was coming to the dance slipped in my mind but I quickly pushed them out. It didn't matter if he was going. I actually hoped he would go. He could bring a nice normal date without underlying, self-destructive problems. Luckily, the doorbell rang, tearing me from my psychotic thoughts. I was by the door before his finger left the button. I waited a second as if I had to walk there. I opened the door and looked at him. His black hair was smoothed back a little, but also messy. His blue eyes were also sizing me up and looked appreciably. He was wearing a black tux with a light blue tie that matched my dress.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Definitely." I told him and we walked out the door.

It was about an hour into the dance and I had hung out with Derek the whole time. I hadn't seen Jacob there yet. Adrian had come with some airhead that he would soon forget. The Cullen's were here too. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, they all looked beautiful and fluent. I'm sure I did too, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be like this. A slow song came on and Derek asked me to dance. Of course I said yes. We started moving closer and he leaned in to kiss me. I shrugged internally, holding my breath, and leaned in too. His kiss held no close appeal to one with Jake. I didn't think about it though and kissed him back. I felt a little hunger crawl in but I pushed that back too. I've been pushing some many things back I wondered if I would have any feelings left. I did, however, notice how his had was creeping up the front of my body. I thought he would stop moving his hand but it just kept moving up and it lightly touched my breast. I immediately pushed him back. He staggered back, maybe I pushed him a little to hard but I didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. A few people turned there heads and Derek talked in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I barely know you!" I said it fiercely in a hushed tone. Anger crossed his face.

"So it's okay when Adrian puts his hands all over you in the middle of the school?" he asked tauntingly.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this! You have no idea what you're talking about!" I could feel myself losing control. The odds weren't looking so well for Derek. I felt a big arm slug around my shoulder. It was Jasper. I also felt a wave of calm flush over me. I relaxed.

"I think Melinda's done here. You should leave before you get hurt. I don't think Emmett would be to happy." Jasper threatened. I wanted to smile but I felt like I was high. Jasper led me away and I followed. After we were away from people in another hallway. I felt the high feeling go away and it was replaced with my anger. I pushed him off me.

"What was that?" I yelled at him.

"You were losing it. You could have hurt someone." He said. I felt like hurting a certain someone right now.

"No! You don't get to do this to me! I shouldn't even be here! This is all you guys stupid fault! I hate this! I hate you! I wish we'd never met!" I yelled. Shock and hurt crossed Jaspers face. I didn't care though, I was far to mad. Jasper nodded as if he was accepting this and walked away. I slid down against the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head. After a couple minutes someone grabbed my arms and lifted me up. The skin was the same temperature as me. Vampire.

"Come on, Little Vamp. Dance with me." I looked up at him and smiled. He looked extremely handsome and my stomach did a flip when I thought about the kiss.

"Okay." I said softly. We walked out to where people were dancing. A normal song just ended and another slow one came on. It was Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We started moving slow. Adrian moved us around in a fast circle but I felt his body go rigid when he turned by a certain spot. I noticed that he swayed us around so that I wasn't facing that spot. This made me acutely curious. I tried to turn around but Adrian held me in an iron grip.

"I think that is a bad idea." He warned.

"Nonsense." I said, I turned us around and faced Jacob kissing this blonde girl that I had seen at school before. She was pretty but shy. My arms dropped and my heart ached. I shouldn't feel this way though. I broke up with him. I couldn't be with him. We were supposed to be enemies and were to different. He did disserve to be with someone naturally pretty and all human. So I shouldn't feel this way. I should be happy for him. Instead, I wanted to kick him in a certain spot and rip blonde girls hair out. I gritted my teeth and could barely swallow.

"Little Vamp?" Adrian asked. "Hello?" Jake broke from the kiss and I turned around so he wouldn't know I was watching. Adrian looked at me with sympathy. I didn't want that either.

"I-" I turned around and walked out the back door to the area where you could eat outside. I went around the corner and leaned against the brick wall. I gasped for air that wouldn't come, not that I needed it. I could smell werewolf getting stronger. I panicked and quickly ran into the forest by the school. I leaned against t\a tree and sank to the ground. Crying.

I stood at the end of the dock. I could see my house and Adrian was walking toward me. I was barefoot and wearing the outfit my grandma made me for my birthday despite the cold. If anyone was even out today they would think I was crazy. Or suicidal. But it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Little Vamp. Left the dance early last night."

"Like you don't know why."

"I don't know why you won't get over him. You broke up with him. You're so unhappy and boring now." Adrian said.

"Sorry." I mumbled. What did he want me to say?

"You could be happy with me." He said. I looked up at him. Where did this come from?

"You got me into this. If we never kissed…..Derek…." I mumbled.

"You know you liked. We both said we didn't but we did. Don't lie." He taunted. He was very close to me now. Only a little step and we'd be against each other. He was hot and his eyes, without his contacts, were smoldering. I turned my head slightly and Adrian's lips parted. I reached my hands up. I pushed against Adrian and he fell into the water. I smirked.

"Nice try. I'm not stupid. You're a man whore and I'm not falling for it." I taunted. Despite the fact that he was in the water I knew he could hear me. I walked to the edge of the dock and waited for him to come up. After a while when he didn't got worried. Can vampires swim? I walked over to where I pushed him in. I couldn't see anything.

"Adrian?" I asked. The water broke and Adrian shot up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in after him. I let out a yelp as the water touched me. I could see clear through the water with these eyes. He smirked at me and I gave him a little shove. He smiled and moved his hand to follow him. I did and we swam through the waters till I saw this thing that looked like a little cave. Adrian entered through the entrance and I followed. He was standing in there now. It was huge inside. And only a little wet at the bottom. The only exit was the way we came in. I was sure this went against some law of gravity. The cave walls glistened and shined. It was beautiful.

"I was going to show you this for Christmas anyways, but since you already ruined my clothes I thought I'd just show you." Adrian said, breaking my awe.

"It's wonderful." I said in a daze. Adrian shrugged.

"I know you like to draw. I thought it'd be good for you." I just stared at him. I ran into his arms and gave him a giant hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"This is the best!" I told him. I dropped one arm and looked again. It was then I realized how close I was to him and how much I liked Adrian. I looked at him and he was studying me too. I wanted to draw out the length until a kiss but I couldn't help it. The feelings bubbled in me and I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. My other hand cupped his face. He kissed me back just as eagerly. I couldn't decide if this was a bad thing or a good thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Note: Feel Free To Guess The Outcome Of Adrinda (haha)**

**Note: If You Find Some Parts Confusing Please Tell Me! My Sis Says It Is but IDK**

**Note: IF YOU READ YOU HAVE TO COMMENT **


	15. Holidays

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Note: I'm Seeing New Moon Tomorrow!! For The Second Time!**

**Note: I Gets A Little Jumpy. I Couldn't Have Everything On The Same Holiday**

**Song For The Beginning Of This Chapter: My World by Sick Puppies**

**Song For The End Of The Chapter: I See You by Mika**

Christmas Eve

"There is no way in _hell _that I'm doin' that!" Jay said as we looked at the airport website.

"Please! It's my gift to you! You always wanted to go to Florida and I have plenty of money!" and I'll have a lot more after the centuries.

"I can't just leave." He looked down. "You're kinda my best friend." I felt like crying or throwing up. I really did want Jay to have a nice life and get out of this hell-hole. But the main reason I needed him to leave was I couldn't bare to just leave him here when people noticed I stopped aging. I couldn't take the ache of him being left here while I went off on my never-changing life.

"Jason, do this for me. I want you to be happy. You have so much potential that your mom surpressed. Do this for me." I said earnestly. His eyes studied my face.

"Your serious, aren't you?" he confirmed.

"More serious than anything in my life." I told him.

"When do I go?" he asked. I gave, what I thougth was, an encouraging smile.

Christmas Morning

I stared at the open presents I got. It was literally everything I wanted. Uncle read the news paper and sipped his coffee almost soundlessly. Jay had left this morning for Florida. He had a starting payment on his house in Fort Meyers. He left. Left me. Left this place. Left the memories. Walked right out of my life. My head turned to look sullenly at the Christmas tree from two years ago. The presents all still wrapped under it. I stared at it ike a life or death contest, and made up my mind. I was going to do. I was finally going to open those presents and put it behind me. Once and for all. I stared at my next oponent. The Phone. I _should_ call Adrian, like any normal girlfriend would. But I had a strong urge to call Jacob. I wanted to go through this with him. Adrian wouldn't understand. If I call Jacob would it ruin our "Friendship". I got over the thing with Blondie after I found out it turned out to be nothing. I didn't really talk to Jacob in a while. I wanted to. I wanted to be close to him, but not as a couple. Strangley I started getting all emotional. I thought that part of the vampirism was over. Tears stream out my eyes.

"Melinda? Are you okay?" Uncle asked. I waved him off and grabbed the phone. It was picked up in two rings.

"Hello?" a voice said groggily. Was he really sleeping on Christmas morning?

"Jake?" I said in a baby voice that sounded unusually and helpless. I saw Uncle shoot me a look.

"Mel? Are you okay?" Jacob said, more awake now.

"I don't know why I'm crying." I said in a amused voice and sniffed. "I just need you and I know this is so wrong and I shouldn't even be calling you for this and-" I babbled as the grieve came back and hysteria started to climb into it.

"Mel. Melinda! Calm down. I want to help do you need?" he sounded sincere. Like he really cared about me after what I did to him.

"I was going to open those presents. You know the ones. I just didn't want to be alone. And I know that I broke up with you but I still care about you and-. Jake? Jacob?" the phone line buzzed. I choked on shock I didn't believe he would do that to me. I sank to the ground with my nails digging into my arms. Not that it would break the skin.

"Are you okay?" Uncle asked, as if he knew anything about girls, or kids. Luckily, someone knocked on the door. He looked at me hopelessly and walke to the door. I tuned out whoever it was. I felt something warm on my cheek. I opened my eyes from my state on the floor.

"Jake?" I mumbled trying to scramble off the floor. He easily lifted me up with one tug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me? You hung up and-" I babbled. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me tightly into a bear hug. I eagerly hugged him back. Welcoming the warmth off his body. I barely noticed the smell anymore.

"I hung up because you talk so much and I needed to get over here. How could yo uthink that?" Jake said. He leaned his cheek on my head. "I promise I'll be here when you need me." I gripped him tighter to me. I heard Uncle clear his thought. I lightly smiled to him. Jacob and I separated.

"If I heard correctly, you're going to open the presents?" Uncle asked. I nodded anxiously and scared. We walked into the room where we had always had Christmas. I picked up the first silver wrapped paper. Jacob grabbed my other hadn and I slowly slid my finger under the paper.

Alice opened the door before Jake even knocked. After I opened the presents- a very emotional action on my part- Jake stayed over for brekfast, eating both our plates. He got his presents for the Cullens and we proceeded to go to their family Christmas party. I knew Adrian was coming and I wasn't sure how he'd respond to Jacob and I coming together. I think he'll just blow it off, like he does with everything else. The more I thought about it, did it bother me? Adrian was never serious so it was easy to be with him when I could avoid my feelings. I was spineless. I smoothed my white shirt with a ruffles by the top buttons and some sorta fancy jeans. Jacob was wearing a shirt and pants, which was dressed up for him. He was carrying the presents that I'd gotten for the family. He's already given them theirs. Alice let us in and I discovered that Adrian was already here. We handed out the gifts and opened them. I didn't miss the glare that Bella gave me when we walked in. What was that about? I looked at Edward but he was looking at Bella. The afternoon was enjoyable. Renesme was having funand that mattered a lot. She had gotten older and looked about a 7 year old but was about as intelligent as I was. It was a little depressing. The happiness, though, was a bit stifling and I had to step outside for a little. After a couple mintues I heard the door open and close. I sighed, so much for alone time.

"I could leave if you want." Edward offered. About a mounth ago I would've told him to get the hell away from me but now I didn't even care. My life was too far screwed.

"Whatever." I said indifferently. He walked up next to me.

"Please excuse Bella about before." He said. That shocked me a little about the topic.

"Why does she hate me?" I barely new her. Edward stepped in front of me to face me.

"She doesn't hate you. It's just about Jacob." He said.

"What Jacob and I do is none of her business." I said. "And what about Jacob and I?"

"She doesn't want him to be hurt. Bella thinks your playing with his emotions. Using him when it's convient for you." Edward explained. I felt my jaw tighten.

"Oh, 'cause she's much better. From what I heard she wasn't very angelic herself. 'Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward'. Atleast I have a boyfriend and I have a friend. I know my boundaries. Not that I can say the same for her." I mouthed off. He growled at the last statement.

"I am going to overlook that since I know you are upset." He said tightly.

"You go right on ahead. I wouldn't take it back even if I was just peachy. I can't help it if your wife is a loose-" Snalrs broke out from Edward and he tackled me to the ground. A vicous snarl ripped from back in my throat and I threw him against a tree. He was just as fast and rebounded, driving me into the dirt. I grabbed his shoulders and threw him in the air. As he was falling back down I grabbed his neck and powered him into the ground harder and pounced on him. I felt iron hard arms grip me and I tried to break free. I was past humanity now and was fullfledge vampire. I whipped around dangerously and lethaly in Emmetts arms.

"She's pretty strong." Emmett grunted. We had found that out soon after the newborn powers wore off. I was almost as strong as Emmett. Almost. One arm broke free and I took my chance, but Jacob jumped and squished me to the ground.

"Don't bite him!" I heard Bella yell. "It'll kill him!" She was concerned as anyone would be, but was it a threat in the underlying tone? He sat me upright still holding me in a death grip as Adrian walked up to me. He squatted in front of me and stared me straight in the eyes. I felt an odd vertigo fall over me.

"Calm down." He said. "This isn't right and you need to calm down." Adrian sounded very reasonable. I felt my body go limp in defeat and Jacob let go of me. I stood up and looked around. There was various diggs in the ground from our fighting. Everyone stared at me. They were tense and had faces that were horrorstruck. They were waiting for me to turn into the monster I really was. I felt ashamed and dirty. I turned around and ran.

New Years Eve

Something was off with my relationship with Adrian. Something was off with my relationship with Jacob. Adrian and I were like two totally oposite people. Jacob and I were like one. Jake and I had become good friends again and the Cullens had forgiven me for my animalistic behavior. I thought about Jake and our relation. We were close. Really close and I knew he wanted it to be more. Did I? Sometimes when I was thinking about future plans I thought about Jacob. It was wrong. I was with Adrian. He never seemed to notice these thoughts. I parked my car, I didn't know why I bothered to drive, in front of Jacob and Seth's house. I got out some fireworks and other New Years party items from my trunk. I was eager. Not for the party, but for seeing Jacob. I silently scolded myself. He opened the door with a warm smile. Seth was spending New Years in Washington with his family.

"You're early." He noted and continued to give me a bear hug. I laughed. I thought you could use the extra help. He smiled at me and we started working. Between the two of us we finished early and I had brought the game Trivia Pursuit. I was about to win. I only needed one more question. Jacob picked up the card.

"The question is: How awesome is Jacob? Awesome, extremely awesome, or the most awesome person you will ever meet?" he joked.

"Your such a cheater. You just know that I'm going to win! Give me the card!" I said laughing. I tried to reach over the board but he just held the card up. I crawl over to him and he held it higher. I placed my hand on his leg and tried, unsuccessfully, to get higher. I just knocked both of us over. We both laid there laughing. When we ended our laughing frenzy I realized that I was still laying on top of him. My heart spead up a little. IT was irrational…or was it? Seth said I was supposed to be with Jacob and I had been denying it. Maybe that was why I have been feeling so empty. I'm sure it looked like I was studying him, because I was, but he was doing the same thing.

"We should probably start the appetizors." Jacob suggested. I nodded but neither of us moved. I slid up a little to get even with his face. My hand gripped the end of the collar on his shirt. His breath was sweet and hot on my face. He was breathing heavily. As I made up my mind I leaned in slowly, testing the didn't seem reluctant. He seemed like he wanted it really badly. My lips pressed against his heated, tender ones. My mouth moved first and the nhis started to also. I think he wanted to savor the moment. I know I did. It didn't feel natural like it did with Adrian. It felt better. I could feel the difference between us, but it didn't bother me as it used to. It felt right in all ways and I sucked it in. I wanted to feel like this all the time. To have my stomach feel like it was going to fall out with to much pleasure. Jake moved more comfortably on his back. He held my hips, under my shirt, as the kiss deepened. At the back of my mind, behind the pleasure, guilt nugged. Adrian.

"No!" I muttered as I rolled off of Jake. He didn't know my thoughts. I could tell because he had this goofy smile on him. I got up quickly. That's when Jacob finally started putting pieces together. He stood up too.

"Your going to him aren't you." Jake accused.

"No, Jacob. I just can't cheat on him. I'm not that type of person. I'm going to end it. Though that's not much better. I feel so guil-"

"He's cheating on you!" Jacob blurted out, then covered his mouth.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Paralyzed.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to see if he would. I didn't want to ruin it with you. He seemed to make you happy." Jacob explained. "I saw him let some girl in the house with him a little before you came here."

"And you just didn't tell me?" I accused.

"I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought! Screw you, Jacob Black." I said and promptly left. I was at Adrians house in seconds. I could hear someone with him. I could also hear the moans. I knocked at the door furiously. Not even caring if I broke a hole through it. I heard Adrian excuse himself.

"What?" he said furiously as he opened the door. Shock crossed his face.

"Its me. Your _girlfriend_. Remember?" I sneered. I was far beyond pissed.

"Look, Melinda" he started.

"Don't give me that! I can't believe you would cheat on me like that!" I yelled. I saw guilt flicker on his beautiful face but then came resentment.

"And what were you just doing, Angel?" he asked tauntingly. I gaped.

"I came here to break it off with you. Because I don't cheat."

"That's so much better!" he said with heavy sarcasim.

"Atleast I had the balls to admit it!" I yelled. "You probably've been sleeping with anything that had boobs!"

"What if I was?" he yelled back. "I'm not stupid! I've lived longer than you. I've seen everything! I see the way you look At Jacob. I see the way you act around him. How you tend to gravite towards him. I'm not stupid." He gave a short laugh. "Hell, I even knew that this wouldn't work out!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot back.

"You are meant to be with Jacob. And even if you didn't you still wouldn't understand. You're to shallow to notice that I'm not. I have feelings. I have a story. I can handle my feelings unlike some of us." He said with disgust laced in his voice. We stood there, somewhat glaring at each other. Adrians face softened.

"I do want to be friends with you. I do. I just wish you'd make an effort." He looked at me with a longing of understandment. And he shut the door. I walked home, just like a normal person. When I got home I was glad that Uncle was out somewhere, though he wouldn't tell me where. I thought about Jacob. He must hate me now. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I was just mad about Adrian and Jacob was the closet male around to yell at. I stared at the door for a while before I made the choice to go back to Jacobs. The Cullens were there. I rang the doorbell and Bella answered. Glaring at me lightly.

"Is Jake there?" I asked. She looked like she didn't want to tell me.

"He should be right around the side of the house." She said with a sigh. I walked over and sure enough Jake was sitting there with a beer in his hand.

"You could have told me you were there." I said quietly.

"I didn't know you wanted to see me." He said, taking a sip. I sat down next to him.

"Are you even legal?" I asked, attempting to make small talk. He smirked.

"I'm actually 20 so, no. But I don't think I'll get in trouble." He said. I took in this news. I never thought about how old he was. It just never occurred to me. I stared at him openly and he just stared out.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. He looked at me with shock. "What?" I asked timidly.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one being a dick." He said.

"I yelled at you for no reason. You were just trying to help me." He shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. He let out a humorless laugh.

"Some pair we are." He said sarcastically. I laughed too.

"Yeah." I backed away from him a little. "Jacob? Will you promise to be with me forever? I need you to promise me this." I said with all my heart, aching. He looked at me sincerely.

"I promise. Forever." He said as he cupped my chin and brought my lips to his.

**Please Review.**

**More Reviews= Faster Chapters!!!**

**Note: Things Will Get Better (For a Little At Least)**


	16. London

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song: Wonderwall by Ryan Adams**

**Note: Sorry It Takes Me So Long. So Many Projects!!**

July- 5 months later

I turned my head toward Jacob were he was sleeping quietly. I didn't "sleep" with him but I did sleep with him. Or next to him atleast. I closed my eyes and thought about that last couple of months. They were the happiest I've been in a while. Happy enough to make me on edge about what thing could go wrong. Adrian and I had made up, but he still slept around. He always seemed reserved about something. I didn't know what it was yet. Even Rosalie and I had become closer. We weren't bff's or anything. We were just like aquaintences. I could tell that Jacob was awake but I kept my eyes closed. I felt him turn over and hover over me. He would attempt to kiss me awake even though I never slept. I always let him do it. His lips touched mine and I smiled as I kissed him back.

"You knew I was going to that." He accused.

"So?" I asked. And leaned up to kiss him again. But he backed away a little.

"So, you've been bad." He said tauntingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Then punish me." I said seductively. Jacob's smile grew large and he kissed me passionately. I never used to be this confident. We were like two halfs, learning new things from each unlocked and his eyes studied me.

"Come with me." He said. I let out a little laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a bewildered, confused voice.

"I'm going to visit my family. I want you to come." He said as if it was really that simple. I sat up with my arms holding me up. My defenses coming on.

"What? Is that a good idea?" I said warily.

"Sure," he said still smiling. "You'll have to meet them eventually and we've been together a while. Don't you want to meet them?"

"Yeah, I do. But isn't there a bunch of werewolves their. Isn't it dangerous for me?"

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said. I couldn't think of any other excuses.

"Sure." I stuttered out. He gave me a reassuring smile. "When do we go?" he leaned his head down and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Tonight at 6." I raised my eyebrows.

"So you just kneeeew I was going to say yes."

"No, but I hoped." He said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I steps were quiet as we all walked towards Adrians house.

"I still don't see why we have to do this!" Seth complained. I shot him a glare.

"I told you already!! Adrian wants us over for lunch. He wants to smooth things over with the wolves. Which are you guys." I explained. I didn't blame him. I would have wanted to reassure everything too. I had only been to Adrians house twice. It was only a little smaller than mine. I could smell steak and baked potatoes. Some lunch. At the side of my mind, want pulled at it. Want for something I could never have. I knocked on the door once and Adrian answered it. A wave of scent it me. I heard Seth's stomach growl and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Shut up." He muttered. I smirked at him. Adrain lead us into the living room and he tossed the remote to Jake.

"Put whatever you want on." Adrian said. I wish Jasper was here to ease the tension. I heard the teapot go off in the kitchen. Adrain got it and came back in with the teapot. I hadn't noticed the cups with teabags on the coffee table. He poured water in and ran back, grabbing milk and sugar, and put it on the table. We were all staring at him. He smiled, it wasn't an embarrassed smile, it was an Adrian smile.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled with him. He sat down and started to fix his tea. Jake, unspuprsingly, turned on football.

"Why do you even bother making that? It doesn't taste good?" I questioned him. Jake and Seth were glued to the tv.

"Oh, contrare my friend. You obviously do not know a secret I hold." He informed me.

"Obviously." I mocked him. The way he talked sometimes made me want to laugh. He stood up and walked over to his liquir cabinet. I raised an eyebrow. He poured a little of some expensive alcohol into both our cups. Just ours. He took a sip. As if it was natural for a vampire to drink tea.

"Try it." He urged and I hesitantly took a sip. It was warm and odd at first. After I took another sip I started to like it. I smiled a little. Somehow Adrian found a way to seem human and get a little tipsy at the same time. Typical. We all sat there the rest of the afternoon and talked. From what I could tell everyone was getting along. Jacob and I would have to leave soon for the flight. While a commercial came on, for a vacation at some island beach, when things got….weird.

"I'd want a vacation on an island." Seth piped up, once the commercial passed. I shook my head.

"No way." I commented. "I'd want to go somewhere out of this country. Like Italy."

"That would be cool." Seth said. "Or maybe London."

"No!" Adrian screamed, jumping up. We all stared, surprised, at him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and dragged his hand down his face. "I- just-" and then he ran out the door. We sat there, staring at the empty space where he was before. I stood up.

"Jacob, can you get my things, and meet me at the airport?" I said softly and he nodded. I took a deep breath and followed Adrian's scent. I wasn't the best tracker ever, but I was pretty good. His trailed lead me to the back alley ways. A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the last time I was here. When I was going to go on a date with Jacob. When I got hit with a car. When I changed. I could now see the smoke from a cigarette he was no doubt smoking. As I walked closer he spoke.

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked, taking another drag.

"Because you're my friend." I answered and faced him.

"It's that simple. Isn't it?" he said bitterly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Does it matter?" I nodded.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Adrian asked, suddenly switching topics. I shook off the confusion.

"Uh, sure." I stuttered. He took another drag and threw it to the floor squishing it out. He lit another. I didn't get impatient.

"Back in the older days, around 1822- 23ish, in London. There was this shop boy. His dad owned it and the boy, Benjamin, was a teenager and going to own the store one day. There was this girl, Johanna. She was the most beautiful teenage girl. Her family was high power, high class. She would always come to the shop and asked for ridiculous items, Benjamin didn't mind. He liked her coming in. They would talk a little every time. They found themselves falling in love." As Adrian talked his face grew dimmer. "But he wasn't the only one who noticed. There was this one man. Older than Benjamin and very powerful. He was a judge. He noticed how beautiful this girl was and wanted her. Badly. Benjamin noticed this, but he was too cocky to think he would loose her. One day, when the boy got home, the police were there. He was being charged with theft and would be let out of jail, as soon as his sentence was up. On the way to jail he saw the judge taking the beautiful. And he couldn't do anything about it." Adrian said and took another smoke. He didn't say anything else.

"Well, what happened?" I pushed.

"No one knows." He said, his voice detached.

"Show me what she looks like." I demanded. When we practiced our powers, Adrian found out that he could put pictures in peoples mind, some weird manipulative way. WE didn't fully understand. I wanted to see what she looked liked. The girl was pale and had long yellow hair. Her face was kind with doe blue eyes. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. I figured the image would be shady, of someone who briefly saw her. But it was exact. Almost too precise. I gasped as realization settled over me.

"You're Benjamin." I whispered. He looked away.

"Adrian's my middle name." he murmured. Sorrow filled my heart.

"Do you really not no what happened to her?" I had the feeling that he didn't want to talk about it, but I had to know.

"The older man, Gregory, was a vampire. Which I found out to late. By the time I got out of jail, I went to go save her. But I was to late. She was already turned and he got me. He bit me and threw me into his cellar. By the time I was changed and my head was cleared and I figured out how to get out, they were gone. The house was empty. I tried-" he swallowed hard. "I tried to find her, I looked almost my whole life, but she was gone. I just recently started settling." He said. I threw my arms around his chest. And he hugged me back.

"It'll be okay, you have all of us now. Forever." I felt him smile.

"Thanks." We stood there a little more.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" he asked. Oops. I let go of him.

"Gotta go. But call me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the airport. And I gave Jake a kiss, which was appropriate for a public place, and we waited.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Long story." I mumbled. If Adrian wanted others knowing, he could tell them. We boarded the flight and Jacob fell asleep soon after. As the trip started ending, my nervousness grew stronger. We soon fell into some rain and about half the passengers got tense. Jake woke up when the plane hit a bump as it landed. The place was dreary and wet. It reminded me of our town. Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry." He murmured in my ear. We grabbed a taxi. It was about a half an hour ride into town. I stared out the window sulkily. If I had a heart, it would be beating out of my chest. Jacob ran his hand up and down my arm comfortably, but I could tell he was excited. I gave him a smile which I hoped showed the same amount of emotion. We slowed down as we got into a little area that signified itself as La Push. We passed beaches that had splendid colored rocks littering it. We stopped in front of a small red house. I could here people talking inside it. Jake told me he only lived with his Dad, so this made me nervous. There was also a little shed in the back that Jacob said he would work on his car in. As I stepped out of the car, a strong smell of werewolf hit me. I wouldn't be breathing that much on this trip. Jacob got out both our bags and we walked to the front door. Jacob knocked and a man in a wheelchair opened it.

"Dad!" Jacob said and hugged him.

"Hey!" he said just as cheerily. I stood there awkwardly. Jacob turned toward me. Our eyes met and I saw all the adoration in them. It made me forget we weren't alone.

"Dad this is my Melinda." He said.

"Excuse my behavior." Jake's dad said. "I'm Billy Black." He extended his hand towards me. I shook it and he flinched a little at the temperature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely.

"Well, come on." He said. "Everyone's in the living room." And started leading us there. My nervousness spiked and only decreased a little when Jake grabbed my hand. We stepped into the living room and I froze. I was here alone. I was a vampire standing in a room full of werewolves. All eyes were on me.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Note: If You Would Like An Adrian Spinoff Story Please Tell Me**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	17. Outcast

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Song: Fight Song by The Republic Tigers**

**Note: Sorry such a long Chapter!! Just moved here beginning of year and working hard at making friends. very time consuming!!**

My eyes flickered to someone's hand who had begun to tremble. I assumed Jake had told them that I was a vampire now. But you know what they say about assuming. I shifted awkwardly.

"Uh," my voice rang. "I think I'll take the bags to our room." I said quietly. Leaving them to talk.

"Up the stairs, to the left." Jakes dad said, getting at what I was thinking. I grabbed the bags and walked human-paced up the stairs. I glanced around the little room and gave a little smile when I tried to imagine Jake on the tiny single bed. When I shut the door behind me they started talking.

"Jacob, What did you do?" a deep voice demanded.

"Nothing! She just got into an accident and the Cullens helped her." Jake retorted.

"You coulda warned us!" another voice called out.

"Would you have welcomed her?" Jake challenged. "She's the same as she was before, just colder."

"This is a bad idea." The deep voice said again.

"I'm the alpha and I said it was okay for them to change her. I'm saying it's okay for her to be on our land. The treaty isn't broken." Alpha? Treaty? I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Jake-" someone said. I went over and looked in the mirror. Freshening up my makeup.

"Look! That's my imprint up there. And if you can't except that than we'll leave and just won't come back here." Jake threatened. My heart hardened. I didn't want to break Jake away from his friends. In the quiet my phone rang out loudly and I scrambled through all of my stuff to answer it, not bothering to look who it was.

"Are you out of you mind!?" the voice screamed from the other end. Alice.

"Wha-"

"You could have told me you were leaving! I've been trying to reach you all day! Do you have any idea what you're walking into?"

"I do now." I muttered.

"I had to track down Adrian to figure out where you were." I opened my mouth to ask where Adrian was, but she answered before. "He's sulking in some bar drinking TEA!" Typical.

"Calm down Alice. I won't get hurt."

"I could have prepared you and you could have atleast let me pack for you!" Alice complained. I sighed.

"I have to go. I'll call you back later." I told her. And hung up. I looked at the 22 missed calls from her and rolled my eyes, tossing my phone onto the bed. I decided I should go back down. I slowly walked down the stairs and all eyes were on me again. Jake held out his hand and I took it. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. Out from behind one of the bigger guys stepped a slim beautiful lady. But she had scars on her face that pulled her eye and bottom lip down. She smiled at me with the other half of her face. I was no idiot and could tell how she got those scars. I'm not sure how the became to be, but they were from a werewolf. She extended her hand and I noticed how the guy hovered her protectively.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She said.

After that I was introduced to all the wolves. And we sat at the table. All they guys were eating muffins that Emily made. I was just sitting on Jakes leg looking at it longingly. The guys were talking about some sports game that had happened recently. I tuned them out.

"What's the Treaty?" I whispered to Jake. Everyone, except Emily, stopped talking. I'd forgotten about their hearing.

"Don't tell her!" Jared exclaimed. "Their wolf secrets.!" Someone threw a muffin at him and said 'shut up'. My blunt side stepped up.

"And why can't I no?" I asked tauntingly.

"You run with vampires! You _are _a vampire!" He said. He irked me a little.

"_You _can't run with vampires. We're too fast." I mocked. He cocked his head to the side a little.

"Yeah? Well we're faster." He annunciated every word.

And that's how I ended up at the edge of the forest next to a giant wolf that wasn't my Jacob.

"The the end of the forest, wrap around. And come back." Sam ordered. And like that, we were off. I didn't know if I could beat Jared, but I sure hoped so. For almost the whole race we were neck and neck. But towards the end I started edging up. We ended the race with me winning and Jared at my heels. You could see he was ticked off. He ran behind the house and phased back. He looked at me and sighed.

"Good job." He said grudgingly. And just like that. I was accepted.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Note: If you want to hear an idea for a story containing vampire diaries. write me!!**


End file.
